An Epic Disney Day
by Brainyxbat
Summary: MK and Bomba take their new friends and respective loved ones to Disneyland after telling them of it. How will it go? Read to find out! MK/Nod, Bomba/Mars, Finn/Venus. Fluffy! Read and review!
1. Prologue

**(A/N: Another Epic story! This isn't a rewrite of "Summer Vacation"; it's an entirely new story. Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **An Epic Disney Day**

Prologue

* * *

"Okay, okay, let me see if I've got this," Mars Woods blurted out in awe, "You're saying that in your world, there's this huge place where electricity powers moving things you can sit in, people dress up as the characters in the movies you humans have, to interact with those who like them, special places with food, things you can buy for memories, and fireballs in the sky?"

"That's what I'm saying," Bomba Joyce, her boyfriend of almost 2 months, nodded at her question, "Although the "fireballs" are actually called fireworks."

"Ohh, yeah," She understood, "Well, that place, um Dis-ney... land is it? It sounds so amazing." Her big, ruby eyes shined with excitement behind her black and red eyeglasses.

"It is, Mars; it really is. I haven't been there since MK was really little, but it's still fresh in my memory. I wish I could take her again, and you."

Her cheeks blushed shyly at that. "Thanks. Why don't we tell Nod and Venus about that place? They ought to be interested. Maybe MK can too! I'd love to know more."

"Okay, we can do that," Bomba agreed, and they went off to find the others.

l-l

"It's called Disneyland," MK Joyce concluded the explanation about the world-famous (stomper world) theme park. "Truthfully, I haven't been there since I was um, 2? 3?"

"Wow!" Venus Woods' big, emerald eyes widened in awe. "That sounds so awesome!"

"That sounds like a good time," Nod agreed, "You go in the summer?" He was MK's boyfriend for about 2 years now, since the fateful summer solstice with a full moon.

"We usually do," MK shrugged, "For summer vacation. That's where you take time off from certain activities, such as school."

"Ah," The brunette boy nodded.

"Well um," Venus twiddled her fingers nervously, avoiding the two humans' gazes, "It's summer now. Uh..."

"You want to go?" MK asked her.

"Y-yeah," She nodded, "We can convince Ronin to give us a day or two off, and we can make up for the missed days after we return."

"Sounds great!" Nod exclaimed. "I love being a Leafman, but I could use a break."

"I'm in," Mars chimed in.

"Us too," MK agreed about herself and her dad, who nodded.

"Oh! Can Finn come too?" Venus approached the human girl with pleading hands. "Please?" Finn was her boyfriend of almost 4 Jinn years, longer than the other 2 couples' times combined, and their bond was still strong as ever.

"You can ask him," MK shrugged, "If he wants to, then he can definitely come."

"Yay!" Venus cheered shortly. Mars and Nod were used to her kind of perky, child-like behavior, as was her boyfriend, but MK and Bomba still had a bit of a way to go. Since her and Mars' arrival to Moonhaven, or more like since the start of her relationship with Finn, she became the happiest girl in the tiny kingdom.

"Okay, so after we take care of our respective tasks, we'll meet up out here," MK proposed, and everyone agreed.

l-l

"Alright, I talked Ronin into giving us time off," Nod reported.

"Good," MK nodded, then turned to the green-haired girl, "Venus, did you ask Finn if he'd like to go?"

"Oh!" She lightly facepalmed. "No, I didn't! I'm sorry! I'll get him real quick."

She went to run to his hut, but Mars stopped her. "FINN! Get out here!" She shouted, startling the group.

"Or you can do that," Venus turned back around.

On cue, a man with pale skin, peridot eyes, and orange hair with a small beard came dashing out, making a beeline for his girlfriend. "What?! What is it?!" He exclaimed, his voice alarmed. "Venus, are you alright?"

"I'm okay," She giggled, and kissed his cheek with her dainty hand on his other, then shifted into hyper mode. "Do you want to go to this place called Disneyland with us? It has what MK and her dall call "rides", and restaurants with yummy food to eat, humans walking around in costumes, fireballs in the sky, fun music, junk food, and memorabilia!" She rambled excitedly; and quickly.

Finn stared at her blankly; he barely understood a word she said. "Dis-what?"

"We'll explain later," MK chuckled at the short girl's ecstasy.

"Will you go with us? Please?" Venus looked up at him with a pleading face. "Pleasey?" She fluttered her long eyelashes, with an adorable pout for good measure. She wasn't the cute one in the group for nothing.

Finn stared at her again, but because he simply _could not_ say no to that face. _Never._ "Okay," He agreed with a smile.

"Yay!" She squealed, and jumped on him with her arms around his neck, and her feet off the floor. Her slender legs were now around his waist; luckily, she was light enough for him to carry with ease.

"Okay, okay Venus, calm down now," Finn chuckled, one hand in her long, silky hair as he held her up. "Save your energy for that trip. It sounds like we'll be doing a lot." The couple shared a kiss, with her tiny hands on his cheeks, and his on her hips. Mars secretly made a gagging gesture to Nod with her eyes rolled back, and they snickered quietly together.

"When do we leave?" Mars asked MK and Bomba.

"We'll go tomorrow, first thing," The human girl replied, as the mushy couple broke away for air, "We can schedule a last-minute flight."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight," Venus giggled, her head now resting on Finn's shoulder, with her hands at the back of his neck.

"You want to sleep with me?" The orange-haired man suggested.

"Yeah!" She agreed enthusiastically.

"Figures," Nod muttered to himself with a smirk. Those two hardly stayed away from each other.

"Guess I'm on my own tonight," Mars joked. She and Bomba weren't quite ready to spend a night together yet.

"Once we're up and ready, we'll all meet up here, then find the queen, and convince her to make us grow to stomp-no, _human_ size." MK shot a glare at Nod when he snickered at her slip-up. "Okay?" She glanced around at everyone.

"Okay!" They all agreed enthusiastically, Venus more so.

l-l

That night, Venus laid on Finn's bed as he pulled off his shirt, perfectly aware of her gaze locked on him. "I'm so excited for our trip out there tomorrow," She remarked. She herself was wearing green shorts and a black tank top.

"I noticed," He smirked teasingly, sitting next to her.

"Was I that obvious?"

"Venus, babe, all of our friends noticed," He chuckled.

"Sorry," She giggled sheepishly, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"It's okay," He kissed her forehead over her soft hair, "You're cute when you're excited. Or, more cute. Why don't we get some sleep for the big day?"

"'Kay," She mumbled with a yawn, and snuggled up to him when he laid next to her. "G'night, Finn."

"G'night, Venus." They both fell asleep with her hand on his chest, and his hand cupping her head protectively.

l-l

"So uh, that Disney place sounds like fun," Nod remarked after he and MK were ready for sleep.

"Oh, it is. You guys are going to love it." She sat next to him on the bed. "We can stay at a hotel in the area, so we'll have a whole day of fun time and stuffing ourselves. A hotel is a building you stay in when you're traveling away from home overnight."

"Ah," He nodded, "Well, I'm pretty psyched for the trip."

"Me too. Let's get some rest for tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Nod yawned, stretching his arms out, then laid next to MK in the bed they shared. "G'night."

"'Night, Nod." The young couple drifted off to sleep in each others' arms.

l-l

Mars and Bomba were the only ones outside as they prepared to go their separate ways for the night, her hands in his. "Um, like I said earlier today, that place sounds like tons of fun. I can't wait 'til we go."

"I know that you and everyone else is going to love it," Bomba nodded, "I don't know anyone who doesn't."

The pale redhead giggled at that. "I'm sure we will. Well um," She glanced back to her hut, "We may as well get some sleep. Don't want to be tired in the middle of all the excitement."

"Right," He agreed, and kissed her cheek, "G'night, Mars."

"'Night," She smiled shyly, and headed home to get some well-needed sleep. She didn't think she'd get a lot of it, due to excitement for the big trip. She couldn't believe that she was going to the human world! It had been a dream of hers since she was a kid, learning about humans and their ways of living.

Tomorrow was going to be a fun day.

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, there's the prologue. MK, Bomba, Nod, and Finn belong to Blue Sky Studios, while Venus and Mars belong to me. Disneyland is owned by Walt Disney, obviously. I hope everyone is in character!)**


	2. Car Rental

**(A/N: Sorry I took a while to update! I was going to include their flight in this chapter, but it was getting too long, so I cut this chapter in half. Seriously, almost half! Anyway, enjoy!)**

 **(A/N: Miharu Watanabe, if you're reading this, there are and will be cute Marmba moments in this chapter, and most, if not all, of the rest!)**

* * *

 **An Epic Disney Day**

Ch. 1

* * *

Venus' eyes barely opened, but when she realized that it was morning, she was immediately alert. "Finn, wake up! Wake up!" She practically leaped out of his embrace, and started shaking the bed. "Wake up! We've gotta go!"

"I'm up, Venus," Finn yawned, but his eyes were almost closed again, "I'm up."

"Come on!" His heart jumped, and his eyes snapped open when she suddenly began shaking him vigorously by his shoulder in excitement.

"Okay, okay!" He couldn't help but laugh, as he sat up, playfully batting her hand away. "I'm awake, sweetheart. Just give me a minute." He kissed her cheek, then pulled a green leaf tank top over his head, as she bounced on her heels with ecstasy. "Alright, let's go meet up with everyone else." He held her tiny, pale hand in his, and led her outside. The couple saw that MK, her dad, and Nod were standing around together, and joined them.

"Where's Mars?" Venus asked them innocently.

"She must still be getting ready," Bomba replied, glancing back at the hut of his new girlfriend.

"I'm here!" Mars burst out hurriedly, still in her short, dark red leaves nightgown. "Sorry! I overslept a bit!"

"It's okay," MK assured her, "Let's go meet up with the queen, so she can make us grow." Nod, Finn, and the twins borrowed some "stomper" clothes from MK and Bomba in order to blend in when in the human world after everyone gathered.

Finn, Nod, and Mars hopped on their respective birds with their romantic partners, and flew for the palace. Finn smiled when he felt Venus lay on his back over the green plaid flannel shirt he borrowed, trying to stay calm through her excitement. This was how the two were like anytime they flew for their home tree on his bird together. He loved that girl with all his heart; he always has, and he always will.

As she navigated through the forest to Moonhaven, Mars lost herself in her thoughts of what human wonders awaited them at that place; unusual foods (by Jinn standards), those rides things, items to buy for memories. She couldn't wait 'til they would go! She could write all about it in her "stompers" topic notebook from her school days!

MK waited patiently as Nod flew his bird among the trees, deep in her thoughts as well. Despite her memories of the theme park being somewhat vague, she had a strong feeling that Nod, Finn, and the girls would love it very much. She was eager to see their initial reactions when they first see the gates to the parks. Maybe the hotel too? She was excited to see them happy and having the time of their lives in the happiest place on Earth. One thing's for sure: They were all going to remember it for as long as they live.

Soon, the 3 warriors landed their birds in front of the palace, and everyone jumped to the ground. Finn approached one of the Leafmen guards at the doorway, with Venus clinging to his arm like always, seemingly. He didn't mind it at all. "We would like to have a moment with the queen, please," He requested.

"Yes sir," The guards saluted, then moved out from in front of the entrance to let the group in. They walked among the hall, which was lined with huge blades of grass, then saw the young queen doing what looked like practicing her craft on some ferns. "Excuse me, Your Majesty?"

Marigold looked behind her back, and saw the group. "Oh, hey guys!" She greeted them, as they bowed down for a moment. Despite her new-ish status, she still harbored her child-like innocence. "What can I do for you?"

"Your Highness, we were wondering if you could make all 6 of us grow to stomper size for a few days," MK explained.

"All of you?" Marigold confirmed.

"Yes," Finn nodded, as Venus laid her head on his shoulder, "Do you think you can do it?"

"I can try," She replied enthusiastically, "You want to go now?"

"Uh huh," MK nodded.

"Okay then, let's head outside!" The group plus 1 rushed outside to a clearing, the couples riding their birds as Marigold ran along some leaves and branches, which contortioned in certain ways to keep her level and safe, just as with Tara, the former queen. Once they were all on the ground, she turned to the 3 couples from a safe place. "You guys ready?"

"Yep!" They all replied.

"Alright! Here we go!" She started concentrating as hard as she could, her eyes squeezed shut and her fingers on her temples.

Her powers coming into effect, the group of 6 started rising in the air, a gust of wind blowing them up. They were all spinning around and around, as the world around them was getting smaller and smaller. "Wheeee!" Venus squealed with ecstasy, as she almost hit MK without realizing it. She was the only one showing excitement throughout the whole experience.

Mars' long hair was blowing every which way as she fought the dizzying feeling growing in her head from the spinning. The best thing to do was keep her eyes closed, and wait for it to be over. She held onto her glasses with one hand to keep from losing them in the strong wind. "Ow!" Finn yelped in surprise when her shoulder suddenly collided with his.

"Sorry!"

Before long, the wind finally died down, as the group recovered from the experience, laying face-up in the grass. "Wow!" Venus exclaimed, stumbily jumping to her feet. "We're stomper size!"

"It's amazing," Mars breathed in awe. Being an enthusiastic learner of humans, she was more fascinated than her friends. "Everything looks so small now."

"Phew," MK puffed out as she pushed herself up, "That was just as exhilarating as before."

"This is so-o weird," Nod remarked.

"Yep," Finn agreed, his eyes wide.

"Come on, guys!" Venus looked at the group with excitement. "Let's get a move on!"

"Just hang on there," Bomba chuckled at her excitement. She was like a cute little kid. "We have a little something to do first."

"Uh huh," MK nodded, as everyone stood up shakily. "We need to get some money, and a rental car to drive to the airport."

"Then we'll be on our way to California," Bomba finished, helping Mars on her feet.

"Sounds good," She agreed. "A car is what we humans use to travel certain distances, when it's too far to walk," MK explained, as Venus played with the drawstrings on the dark pink pullover hoodie she borrowed. The girl had the attention span of a bumblebee. "And an airport is where we board a plane, which will fly us to California."

"Wow!" Mars showed fascination at that. "Cool! Let's get to it!" She herself was wearing a light grey two-tone striped t-shirt, and black capri leggings from MK.

The two humans led their Jinn companions through the forest and up to a clearing, where a certain house sat vacant. It was up for sale, but it had no new owner yet. As they walked, Finn couldn't help but stare at Venus as the black bodycon skirt she wore showed off her long, slender, pale legs prominently. It was slightly longer on than her than its owner (MK), given her smaller stature, but nonetheless; she was very attractive in his eyes.

l-l

Before long, after stopping at the bank for a large withdraw, the group headed for the nearest car rental place, their feet aching quite a bit. "Phew!" Mars plopped in a chair next to MK. "I feel like my feet could fall off."

"Mine too," Nod panted, feeling relieved at finally sitting. He was in a light beige button-up check shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and khaki pants from Bomba.

The only one who wasn't seemingly on the verge of passing out from exhaustion was Finn; his Leafman training, more extensive than that of Nod and the girls', gave him more stamina and endurance. Although he was still a little wiped out from the long walk. He felt bad for not carrying Venus on his back to let her rest her legs, but she didn't speak a word of wanting him to, and he didn't think to ask her. He smiled and held her closer when she laid on his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head. "I'm so excited," She remarked.

"Me too," Mars agreed, "And... I can't believe we're in the human world right now, and the appropriate sizes for it. This is a dream come true for me."

"Okay, I got us a car!" Bomba ran up to them, now as if he wasn't tired at all, with a key in his hand.

"Yay," Mars jumped to her feet.

"Awesome," MK sighed in relief, "I don't think I can walk anymore."

"Me neither," Venus stood up, trying to ignore the aching in her legs and feet.

On the way out to the rental cars, the girls leaned onto their respective boyfriends to sooth the pain of good exercise. Mars' eyes were struggling to stay open, but she pulled through, and before long, they arrived. Bomba noticed his new girlfriend's fatigued stage when she let out a yawn. "Getting a little tired?" He asked her.

"Mm hmm," She nodded, her head on his shoulder, "I may sleep the whole way to that airport place."

"That's perfectly fine," He assured her, with a kiss to her forehead, "I'll wake you up when we get there."

"'Kay, thanks," She nodded, and sat in the right middle seat in the mini van the group were renting. Nod sat to her left, while Finn and Venus occupied the back seats.

After helping their formerly tiny friends with their seat belts, Bomba and MK sat in the front seats, with him driving. "Okay, here we go, everybody!" He announced with enthusiasm, drawing Nod, Finn, and Venus' attention away from eyeing the strange interior, by Jinn standards. Mars would've joined them, but she was too busy fighting back the urge to let her eyes close. When he started the engine, and began driving, Venus, Finn, and Nod flinched in surprise, while Mars jolted awake for a second, but fell back to sleep.

When they were at a red light, a strange, funny sound caught everyone's attention. Well, _almost_ everyone. "Who's snoring back there?" Bomba asked them.

Nod looked behind his back, then to his right, and gave an answer, stifling snickers. "It's Mars."

Bomba looked back, and he couldn't help but stare. The pale redhead had her hand on one side of her face, her fingers above and below her eye, as she slept soundly with her elbow on the arm rest. Her glasses were a little out of place. Despite her long, dark hair almost completely covering her face, she looked so peaceful, and... beautiful.

"Uh, Dad?" MK snapped him back to reality. "The light's green."

"Oh! Sorry," He chuckled sheepishly, and started driving again. She shook her head in amusement when his eyes were on the road.

Venus yawned with a cute little grunt, and rested her head on Finn's shoulder as the car drove smoothly along the street. "Are you tired too?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but I'm too excited to sleep some more," She admitted.

"Well, we'll be there before you know it," He held her closer, and laid his cheek by her forehead. Her hair was so soft, he could feel it forever.

"We'll most likely stay in a hotel in one of the parks, then going to the parks tomorrow," MK spoke up, "But they're very cozy. At least that's what these reviews say." She turned her phone off. "You guys will love it."

"I'm counting on it," Venus giggled quietly, but audibly, as Finn absentmindedly ran his fingers through her two-colored locks. His actions almost soothed her to sleep; her large, green eyes were on the verge of closing.

Nod dove deep into his thoughts as he watched the scenery roll by. This was so alien to him. Who knew these cars things could go so fast? It was no wonder MK and Bomba decided to use it instead of walking. Although birds and deer were the only choice rides of transportation for him.

Finn looked down, and smiled when he saw that Venus had fallen asleep on his shoulder with a small, serene grin on her face. He kissed her head lovingly, and ran his hand up and down her back soothingly, as her smile grew. He was looking forward to this trip more than he wanted to show; why? Because he'll be spending more time with his favorite girl than he could at home. He loved being second-in-command to the Leafmen, but sometimes, he just wanted to spend the whole day with the love of his life. Now, for a few days, he can.

* * *

 **(A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first official chapter! You know the disclaimer. I inserted some Easter eggs from the movie in this chapter. Can you spot them? ;])**


	3. Airplane Flight and Limo Drive

**(A/N: I'm updating to give this little announcement: I've decided to abandon my plan in ceasing updates until I get reviews; I thought it was dumb. _But_ after this, I'm waiting until I'm finished with this story to update again, so it's not cut off when it's just getting good. Same with "The New Leafwomen". Anyway, enjoy! This is a long one!)**

* * *

 **An Epic Disney Day**

Ch. 2

* * *

After a few minutes, Bomba made an announcement to their friends. "We're here!" Venus jolted out of her short-lived slumber, amusing Finn, while Mars was still out like a light.

"Little jumpy there?" Finn chuckled at his girlfriend.

"Yeah," She giggled, "I guess I dozed off."

The group sans one filed out of the car, the Jinn plus Venus earning some help with their seat belts again, as they turned to where Mars was still sitting inside, completely unaware of what was happening. "Here, I'll get her," Bomba opened the side door, and laid his hand on her shoulder. How she was still supporting her head with her elbow on the arm rest, he had no idea. "Mars? It's time to wake up. We're at the airport."

"Hmm?" Her beautiful ruby jewels barely opened as she turned to him. "Oh, o-okay." After he helped her unbuckle herself, she slowly stepped outside, yawning as she rubbed her eye with her fist under her glasses like a child. Venus may be the cutie in the group, but the shy Mars had her endearing moments.

Once the car was locked, the gang of 6 walked inside the large building, with Nod, Finn, and the twins staring in awe; the hustle and bustle of many people urging to fly away to who knows where, the security checkout, the airplanes outside. It was all so foreign to them. The baggage claim woman was a little puzzled at their minimal luggage, but didn't speak a word of it, which they were relieved of. It would've been hard to explain their plans and situation. Finn couldn't help but chuckle when Venus giggled and squirmed during the bodily expection. To Bomba's amusement, Mars did the same.

Before long, they were all sitting in a long row of seats, waiting to be called in for their flight. Venus watched with fascination as a fully occupied plane began its takeoff, its wheels slowly rolling along the concrete. "Wow," She breathed in awe, then turned to MK and Bomba, "Is that one of the things we'll be going in?"

"Yep," MK nodded, "It sure is."

"It's huge," Nod remarked with raised eyebrows, as the plane flew out of sight.

"It can fit several people in it at one time," MK explained, "They're for when your destination is too far to drive to in a car, or is overseas."

"It's like an eagle!" Venus piped up, her eyes now glued to her boarding pass.

"Flight 524 to Anaheim is now ready for boarding," They heard an announcement for their flight over the intercom.

"That's us," Bomba turned to the others, as they all stood up, then headed for the appropriate area. After providing their passes to the man at the podium, they walked in the long hall, and into the plane. They stopped at around the middle, near the back, and decided on their seats. Mars sat in an aisle seat, with Bomba in the middle next to her, while MK and Venus were each in the middle of two rows, and their respective boyfriends were in the window seats next to them. The pale redhead and the bespectacled man were in the back of the group, in front of a young kid and his mother, the green-haired girl and the orange-haired Leafman were in the middle, while the green-eyed redhead and the brunette were in front.

After all the passengers were buckled in, and all the preparations were made, the plane started moving. The gang waited, the two Leafmen and the twins gripping their arm rests when they started slanting slightly upward. "Wheee!" Venus squealed again when the plane started lifting up in the air, receiving stares from other passengers. Before long, the plane was level again, and the passengers were allowed to unbuckle and roam the cabin if needed.

"Wow," Mars unbuckled herself, "That was intense."

"It's kind of relaxing now," Venus remarked, "Except my ears are feeling a little plugged up."

"That's perfectly normal," MK piped up from her seat, "It's the pressure from being so high up."

"Huh?" Mars stifled giggles, pretending to have not heard her.

"I said it's- wait, you're joking, aren't you?"

"Yes I am," She snickered, "I couldn't resist." MK shook her head with a chuckle, and looked ahead again.

Just then, a flight attendant started coming down the aisle with a snack cart. Bomba spotted it from the corner of his eye, then turned to his new girlfriend. "Want to try a stomper snack?"

"Okay!" She replied enthusiastically.

"Would either of you like anything?" The attendant asked the bespectacled couple.

"Hmm," Mars looked through the selection with concentration.

"Her... family is strictly snack free," Bomba came up with a fake story, "I sneak some for her when we're out together without them."

"No snacks in the home?" The woman showed surprise. "No wonder you're so skinny, miss!" Mars glanced down at herself, then continued searching. "Pick anything you want."

"Umm," The pale redhead pointed to a small, yellow bag, "How are these?"

"Oh, Lay's chips are a classic," The attendant replied, "Want to try those?"

"Uh huh," She nodded, and took one of the bags, "Thanks!"

"You're very welcome. How about you, sir?"

"Just some water for both of us," Bomba replied. "Those chips ought to make her thirsty."

"No problem," The woman nodded, then moved to the next couple. "Can I get you anything?"

"Okay! Umm," Venus eagerly looked at the selection.

"Y'know, you look a lot like the redhead I just served chips to."

"Oh, she's my twin sister!"

"Really? So you haven't had snacks either?" Venus shook her head. "Well, you pick anything you want."

"'Kay! Thanks!" She started browsing again, and grabbed a red, rectangular bag. "I'll try these!"

"Oh, Skittles are great," The attendant recommended them, "How about you, sir?" Finn had overheard Bomba's request, and decided to follow his lead. "Okay, I'll be back momentarily. I love your hair by the way, miss."

"Thanks!"

The woman then went to serve the young couple. "Can I get you kids anything?"

"What do you recommend?" Nod asked, looking back and forth at her and MK.

"Hmm," MK looked at the selection, then decided on a bag of Chips Ahoy cookies for him. "A bag of these for my boyfriend, and... Lay's for me. And water for both of us." She grabbed both bags, and gave the blue bag to Nod. "Thanks."

"Are all 6 of you together?"

"Yes ma'am," She replied, "The man with the redhead is my dad. She's his new girlfriend."

"Ah, nice! I'll be back with all of your waters momentarily. Enjoy your flight."

"Thanks, ma'am."

"Should've gotten her looks from her mother," The attendant muttered as she moved onto the next row.

Having heard her, MK narrowed her eyes with her jaw slightly dropped in disbelief. She shook her head as she opened her chip bag, catching Nod's attention. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"That woman said "should've gotten her looks from her mother" about me," She replied quietly. She loved her mother with all her heart, but she wasn't just going to ignore her father being insulted.

"What? So she's saying your dad is-? Man, that's rude."

"Yep. If she values her life, she won't say that in front of Mars." She saw him looking at his bag with confusion. "You need help opening that?"

"Yeah," He replied, and gave it to her. She then ripped it open like with her chips, and gave it back. "Thanks." He popped one of the cookies in his mouth, and raised his eyebrows at the taste. "Wow, these are good."

"MK?" Venus' innocent voice chirped from behind. "How do I open this?"

"Here, I'll get it." MK offered. Venus gave her the Skittles bag, and watched as she tore it open at the top with a bit of struggle, then gave it back. "Enjoy."

"Thanks!" The green-haired girl eagerly plopped back in her seat next to Finn. She took a dark purple candy out of the bag, and popped it in her mouth. "Mmm! So yummy!" She held the bag to her boyfriend after swallowing. "Want to try one?"

"Okay," He shrugged, "Thanks." He took a green one out, and stuck it in his mouth as she watched with anticipation. "Hmm," He nodded with raised eyebrows, "These are good."

"Well lucky for you, I'm sharing!" Venus ate a yellow one, then let him take out an orange one.

"How are those chips, Mars?" Bomba asked his girlfriend.

"They're great," She replied, "Want one?" She held the bag to him.

"Oh, no thanks," He kindly declined.

"Okay," She nodded, and ate another, "You humans have great food."

"Wait 'til we get to the park," He smirked, and she giggled.

Just then, the attendant came with 6 water cups on her cart, and gave two of them to the first couple. "Oh, thanks!" Mars took hers with her clean hand, holding her bag between her thighs.

"She can do better," The woman muttered, but they heard every word. Bomba just rolled his eyes silently, but his girlfriend was quite angry at her comment.

The pale redhead leaned towards her with a glare. "Hey! Come here, and say that to my face!" She was unnoticed, or ignored.

"It's okay, Mars, it's fine," He calmed her, but she still had an upset pout as she leaned back on her seat.

"Who knew humans could be so rude?" She remarked, and sipped from her cup.

"Oh, thanks!" Venus eagerly took her cup, as did Finn.

"Yeah, thanks."

The attendant gave him a seductive grin, making him uncomfortable. "You have any plans after your flight, sir? We can get some lunch in the Anaheim..."

"He's taken, lady!" Mars yelled from her seat. "Move along!"

The attendant shot her a glare, then moved to MK and Nod's row. "Here are your waters, kids."

"Thanks," MK took one of the cups, as Nod got the last one.

Finn noticed that Venus looked at the attendant from behind with a little uneasiness, so he decided to speak up. "Don't worry, Venus. I won't leave you for anyone." He kissed her temple. "I love _you_. You're the only one for me."

"Thanks," She smiled, and leaned on his shoulder, "I love you too." The couple ate from their candy bag and sipped from their water cups in peace and serenity.

"I'm not offended by her comment, Mars," Bomba assured his girlfriend, "Really, I'm fine."

"You sure? I've been in Leafman training for a few years now; I can kick her butt, easy."

"No, it's fine," He insisted, while trying to stifle laughter. He wasn't quite accustomed to the shy girl talking tough.

"Well, if you're really sure," She continued eating from her chip bag.

Bomba stared at her bag without her noticing, then spoke up again. "Y'know, I changed my mind about earlier; I would actually like one." He went to reach inside, but Mars held it away with a lip-biting grin. "What, you're not sharing now?" He teased her, and playfully tickled the side of her neck with one hand for a second, making her shrug and giggle.

"I'm kidding," She held the bag to him, still laughing, "Here, go ahead."

"Thanks," He chuckled, and ate one chip from the bag after taking it out, as she sipped, well more like slurped, her water.

"There sure is good food in this world," Nod remarked.

"Yep," MK nodded, "The food in Moonhaven is great too. Although for me and Dad, it took a little getting used to at first."

"Understandable. What kind of snack are you having?"

"Chips," She replied, "Want to try one?"

"Sure, thanks," He took one out, and put it in his mouth. "Hmm! That's pretty good!" He grabbed another, and ate it up.

"Hey!" MK giggled. "If you get two of my chips, then I get two of your cookies!" She shoved her hand into his bag, took out two cookies, and started eating one of them.

"What's fair is fair," Nod shrugged playfully, then ate out of his bag.

Some time later, the 3 couples had finished their snacks, Finn and Venus taking the longest, and put their empty bags in a trash bin when it was provided. At this time, they were all resting together, letting their snacks digest.

"I have to admit, flying on birds is nice, but this is truly relaxing," Mars remarked. Bomba nodded in agreement as she sipped slowly from her cup. But a sudden kick to the back of her seat startled her into splashing the rest of her water on her face. Her eyes were tightly closed before they could get drenched, luckily; plus she didn't choke, but great irritation bubbled up in her body as the kid sitting behind her back laughed mockingly at her. Her foam cup, now empty, was almost completely crushed in her small hand. She took off her glasses, and wiped the water away from her eyes, trying to keep her cool.

"Here, I'll dry those off," Bomba offered, and she gave him her glasses for him to wipe off.

"Thanks." Her eyes blinked open as her bangs and fringe clung to her wet forehead; little droplets fell from her eyelashes before she brushed them away.

As he wiped her glasses with his shirt, he turned to the kid sitting behind his girlfriend. "You can't kick other people's seats," He tried to lecture him when his parent seemed indifferent.

"You're ugly!" The brat retorted snottily.

The pale redhead's eyes went dangerously wide, as she whipped around in her seat. "What did you say?!" She almost growled.

"Mars, Mars, it's okay," Bomba guided her shoulders back to her seat, and stroked her long, two-colored hair with one hand to calm her down, as he gave her glasses back. He didn't want her to get in trouble for injuring a kid on anger impulse.

"I don't think I like some humans," She remarked, putting her frames back on her short nose.

"Don't we all?" He joked, and she smirked.

More kicks to her seat brought an annoyed frown back to her pale face. "Knock it off!" She glared at the kid.

"Make me!" He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Here, uh," Bomba scooted over to the window seat, and gestured to the middle, "You can sit here instead."

"'Kay," She smiled gratefully, shifting closer, and sat in the middle seat, sighing in relief, "That's better, thanks."

"No problem," He held her closer when she laid her head on his shoulder, now able to relax once more. Luckily for her, the bratty kid stayed in his seat, and didn't bother her again. After a few moments of silence, he looked down to see that she had drifted off for the second time that day. It was amazing how one minute, she was almost threatening to send a kid down Death Row, and the next, she was sleeping like a baby, as if not having a care in the world. Mars Woods was truly one of a kind; not to mention she looked very sweet when asleep.

After noticing that Venus had been quiet for several minutes, Finn looked down, and saw that she was sleeping on his shoulder once again, her smile relaxed and her tummy full of candy. He ran his hand up and down her arm over her long hair, as he rested his head carefully on hers, feeling a little drowsy himself. After his hand rested on her shoulder, keeping her close, he let his green eyes close.

Nod let out a yawn, his brown eyes drooping as he watched the calm clouds roll by outside his window. "You nodding off, Nod?" MK smirked jokingly.

The brunette boy shot a smirk back as he glanced at her. "Haha, I forgot how to laugh. And yeah, kind of. This is more relaxing than flying."

"Well you can sleep if you want. I'll wake you up when we arrive, or if we need to re-do our seat belts early." MK rested her head on his shoulder.

"Okay," Nod yawned, and laid his head on hers, "'Night." With that, he let his tired eyes close.

MK smirked as his scruffy brown hair fell in front of her eyes. She had never felt this happy with any guy other than Nod, ever. He understood her like no one else did, and despite their rough start with his stupid bird stunt, and equally stupid human impressions, they were happier than ever. She hoped that they were going to make it to marriage with no problems.

At this point, the only ones awake in the group of 6 was MK and Bomba. Their formerly tiny friends, boyfriend, and girlfriend were all wiped out from the new experiences, they assumed. It was a lot to take in, after all.

"Attention, passengers; please fasten your seatbelts." Finn blinked awake at the pilot's voice over the intercom. "We are now arriving in Anaheim, California."

"Oh!" He hastily buckled himself in, then his sleeping girlfriend.

"Hmm?" Her eyes blinked open. "Finn, what're you doing?"

"The plane's landing," He explained.

"Oh!"

"Nod, get up!" MK gently shook her boyfriend's shoulder. "We're landing!"

"What?" His brown eyes opened, as she buckled him in.

"Mars?" Bomba patted her shoulder. "Mars, wake up; we're landing."

"Huh?" She straightened up with a yawn, her eyes barely open. "Oh!" She hastily buckled herself in, as did he.

The group waited, gripping their arm rests as the plane slowly descended into the Anaheim airport, before it stopped completely. "We have now arrived in Anaheim, California."

"Kinda stating the obvious there," Nod chuckled.

"Thank you for flying with us."

The passengers filed out of the plane, and into the airport, the group staying close to avoid losing anyone in the crowd. "Wow," Mars looked around in awe, "We're in California."

"Yep," MK nodded.

"It's warm here," Venus remarked, tugging at her hoodie, "But I'm excited!"

"How're we getting there?" Finn wondered aloud.

"We don't have to walk a thousand miles again, do we?" Nod added.

"We shouldn't have to," Bomba answered his future son-in-law's question, "I'll call the limo service to take us."

"A limo?" MK's eyes widened. "That won't be too expensive, will it?"

"It'll be fine," He assured her, "Be right back." He headed for the front counter.

"What's a limo?" Nod asked his girlfriend.

"It's this vehicle that celebrities ride in," She explained, "Basically, if we had vehicles in Moonhaven, then the queen would ride in it."

"Ah," He nodded.

"Sounds cool!" Venus chimed in, clinging to Finn's arm.

"Is it just like the car we rented?" Mars asked.

"Actually, it's much longer," MK replied, "But it doesn't have seatbelts. Sometimes they have food and drinks inside for passengers."

"That sounds nice and cozy," Nod remarked.

"I'm back!" Bomba ran back to the group. "A limo's going to come in a few minutes."

"Awesome," MK nodded, "Thanks, Dad."

"MK told us about limos," Mars told him, "They sound great."

"Oh, they are. I know you guys are gonna love it."

A few minutes later, a man in a suit entered the airport with a sign reading "Joyces and Friends", searching the crowd. "There's our ride," Bomba pointed out, and the group made their presences known to the driver. "Hey!" He greeted him. "We're the Joyces... and friends."

"Oh! Follow me!" The driver led the group outside, where a long, white limousine was waiting for them. "You'll be in the Disneyland area in no time."

"Yay!" Venus cheered.

After the door was opened for them, the gang filed inside the vehicle in this particular order: Mars, Bomba, MK, Nod, Venus, and Finn. "You all seated?" The driver asked them.

"Yep!" MK replied after checking everyone.

"Alright, here we go!" The driver started moving the limo among the road, surprising the formerly tiny passengers.

"This is nice," Mars remarked.

"Yeah," Nod agreed, then looked around the interior, "Where's the food?"

"Were those cookies not filling enough?" MK smirked.

"Apparently not," He shrugged.

Venus spotted a small, black refrigerator next to Mars. "What's in there?"

"Here?" Mars opened the door, and saw bottles of a bubbly, dark brown fluid with red and blue wrappers and lids. "There's these drinks," She took one out.

"Oh, those are good," MK remarked, "It's Pepsi. Why don't you guys try it?"

Mars contemplated for a moment, then shrugged. "Okay." She twisted the lid, flinching at the sudden hiss that came out of the bottle. That was new to her. "Uh, is that supposed to happen?"

"Yeah, it is," Bomba couldn't help but chuckle, as he finished opening the bottle for her. His new girlfriend was cute when she was confused.

"Is there actual food in there?" Venus asked.

"Umm, no," Mars replied after peeking back in, "I don't see any."

"Well, we can have some dinner at the hotel we'll be staying in, or the downtown area," MK pointed out, "We shouldn't fill up too much."

"True," Finn nodded, "Wait, what's a hotel?"

"It's a place you stay in when traveling for a certain amount of time," MK explained, "If you're away from home overnight."

"Ah."

"And... I was thinking we could do a little shopping for what we'll wear in the parks."

"Yay!" Venus cheered.

By now, Mars was cautiously letting the strange drink flow down from the bottle, and into her mouth. She was surprised at the fizzy taste, before she swallowed it. "Hmm," She raised her eyebrows, "That's pretty good." She took another gulp. "Yeah, this is great!"

"I wanna try it!" Venus held out one of her tiny hands.

"Oh, here," Mars tossed her another bottle from the fridge.

"Thanks!" After catching it, Venus eagerly unscrewed the lid, not flinching at the hiss, and swallowed a mouthful. "Ooh, that is good!" She took two more gulps.

"Hey, toss me one?" Nod requested.

"Me too," Finn added.

"'Kay." Mars took a bottle out, and tossed it to Nod. "Catch!" She tossed another to Finn, then one for MK.

"Hey, this stuff isn't half bad," Nod remarked after swallowing a few mouthfuls.

"Yeah, it's pretty good," Finn agreed, before gulping some down.

After a few minutes, Mars suddenly let out a loud burp, surprising everyone. "Excuse me!" She blushed, and burst out laughing with the rest of the group.

"That was _awesome,_ " Nod applauded her.

"Thank you," She playfully bowed.

Finn flinched when Venus copied her twin sister without warning, earning more fits of laughter amongst the gang. "You scared me," He chuckled, as she laughed with her head on his shoulder.

They managed to settle down after a few minutes. " _This_ is a vacation," Nod remarked after leaning back in relaxation, and everyone agreed.

"It's already great," Mars added.

l-l

After a few minutes, the girls had moved to the other seat when the boys decided to have a burping contest to pass the time. Their Pepsi bottles had been emptied out for just that only a minute ago. MK rolled her eyes with a smirk and a head shake, as Bomba let out a long, loud one, followed by bursts of laughter amongst the boys. ' _They can be so immature sometimes,_ ' She thought to herself. Mars was having similar thoughts, while Venus was laughing almost as much as they were.

Finn's next burp was even longer, before he suddenly clapped his hand over his mouth, abruptly stopping with his green eyes wide for a moment. "That's all I can do without throwing up," He panted.

"Then I guess we can have a winner," Nod snickered.

"Then your little contest is over?" MK asked them.

"I guess so," Finn shrugged, holding Venus closer when she sat in between him and Nod.

"I'm so excited," She remarked.

"As we've noticed," Finn chuckled, and kissed her forehead.

"How long 'til we get to that Disney place?" Nod wondered aloud.

"It looks like they're about a half hour apart," MK replied after looking it up.

"How long has it been since we left the airplanes place?" Venus chimed in.

"10 minutes."

Mars let out a humorous groan, and rested her chin on Bomba's shoulder, her nose at his neck. "I don't wanna wait 20 minutes," She jokingly complained.

"You'll live," He patted her back over her soft, thick hair with a smirk.

"I'm gonna enjoy this limo thing while I still can," Venus remarked, "It's cozy."

"Me too," Nod agreed with her.

l-l

Surely enough, the 20 minutes flew by, and after a bathroom break or two, with the Leafmen learning about how humans use their facilities, they were in the area of their destination. "Looks like we're here," MK remarked.

"Yay!" Venus cheered.

"Finally!" Nod pumped his fists in the air. Mars peered out the window after pulling the curtain back, and saw that the limo was pulling into the parking garage.

After parking, the driver rolled down the tinted window between him and the gang. "We've arrived at Disneyland," He informed them, then held the passenger door open, so they filed out one by one.

"Wow," Mars gazed at their surroundings after the limo driver left, "Where's the park?"

"We'll need to take a tram," MK pointed out, "It's too far to walk. The trams are very nice, anyway."

"Sounds good," Finn nodded, as Venus held onto his arm.

"Come on, guys; let's get to it," MK, along with Bomba, began leading the group to their next destination.

* * *

 **(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! You know the disclaimer. The boys' burping contest is reminiscent to a scene in "Epic the Series: Summer Vacation". They'll be in the park soon!)**


	4. Dinner in Downtown Disney

**(A/N: Okay normally, I was waiting until this story was fully complete to update, but I received a 2nd review, and I just didn't want to wait! Enjoy this new chapter!)**

 **(A/N: Guest, thanks for reviewing! There's more to come!)**

* * *

 **An Epic Disney Day**

Ch. 3

* * *

The group of 6 were walking along the parking garage, in the 3rd level. "So how're we getting there?" Nod wondered aloud.

"There should be a bus or tram station at the ground level," MK replied.

"Hey, I think I see the park!" Venus excitedly pointed out, and everyone gathered to the ledge for a look.

"Wow," Mars breathed in awe, "It's huge." By now, in the evening, the park lights were starting to be turned on.

"And pretty!" Her younger twin added.

"Okay, let's get downstairs," MK called for their attention after a couple minutes, and they followed her lead, "We can't wait too long."

"Are we going on those moving walkways?" Venus asked her, pointing to the escalators a short distance away.

"Yep," She nodded, "And they're actually called escalators. They're like stairs, but they move up or down, so they're faster than stairs and elevators."

"Wow," Mars remarked, "You humans have amazing gadgets."

"If you're amazed by escalators, then the parks are going to blow you guys away," Bomba pointed out to the Leafmen.

"I'm excited!" Venus bounced on her toes.

"Okay, we'll have to be careful here," Bomba helped Mars step onto the escalator, as did MK for Nod, while Finn tried to help Venus with the unfamiliar mode of transportation.

"Ooh," Mars gazed back and forth as they descended down, "Fascinating."

"This is fun!" Venus exclaimed, holding onto the hand rail. "Does that downtown place have any shops?"

"They do have some," MK replied, "But there's another store outside of the property I know of that will give us a lot of choices. We can call a cab or something to take us there. Or take a bus."

"Sounds good," Mars nodded, "But where to first?"

"Umm... I say we go to the downtown district first, maybe have dinner there, and settle into our hotel room for a bit, then head back out," She decided, and Bomba nodded.

"Sounds fun!" Venus' already big smile grew.

Soon, they were at the ground level, so they carefully stepped off the escalator, Venus and Finn stumbling a bit. "Where's the tram station?" Venus looked around, as they were now outdoors.

"It looks like it's over there," Bomba pointed to their right, and led the group, Mars' tiny hand in his.

After finding the start, they joined in the line to the next tram. "The park must be pretty popular," Finn remarked at the massive amount of people, keeping Venus close, "Kinda reminds me of Nim's tree."

"Oh, you have _no_ idea," MK snickered.

"I hope we don't get lost," Mars remarked.

"We ought to be fine," Nod assured her, "As long as we all stick together, we won't be lost."

Soon, one of the long trams came rolling in, and after it stopped, the permission to board was granted. "That looks so cool!" Venus exclaimed as they moved forward. The group were able to board, with Finn, Venus, Mars, and Nod in one seat, while MK and Bomba sat behind them, and a young married couple filled up the rest of the row. "Why do I have to sit in the middle?" Venus asked.

"Because they said no small children at the edges," Nod smirked, "So you're staying in the middle."

"Ha-ha-ha," She playfully sneered at her practically adoptive big brother, "Best joke I ever heard."

After the safety recommendations were given, the tram started moving. "Oh!" Nod gripped on his seat and the edge in surprise.

"Who's the baby now, jumpy?" Venus giggled at him.

"Nyeh," He stuck his tongue out at her playfully, and she repeated it in an equally mischievous retort.

"Okay kids," MK snickered, as Finn chuckled at his silly girlfriend, "That's enough."

"This is pretty relaxing," Mars commented, leaning back.

"It's fun," Venus added, with her head on Finn's shoulder.

"It's nice to be off my feet," Nod remarked.

"We barely did any walking between the limo and here," Finn pointed out with a smirk.

"Still," The brunette shrugged.

"I don't know about you guys, but I can get used to this," Venus grabbed Finn's hand, and laid his arm around her shoulders, cuddling in his neck.

"I can too," He agreed with her, his cheek in her hair.

"Sorry guys," MK's sympathetic voice caught their attention, "This is only for a few minutes. But we can take it again later on, after we settle into the hotel."

"Awesome," Mars leaned back once again, her hands interlocked in her lap, and yawned. "I could go to sleep."

"Again?" Bomba chuckled from behind her head.

She turned to him with a smirk, and her eyes narrowed. "Shut up," She giggled, and turned back around to face forward.

Before long, they heard the announcement of the tram arriving at the station in the downtown district. "Here's our stop," MK pointed out. When the tram came to a complete stop, the passengers filed out, and ended up in front of The World of Disney. "You guys see that place there, in front of us?" She pointed to the massive shop, and they turned to look at it. "That's one of the shops we'll be going to."

"Wow!" Venus' eyes widened. "It's enormous!"

"That should be fun," Mars remarked, before her stomach growled, "I'm getting hungry."

"Me too," Venus piped up with her arms around her waist, and Finn gently holding her skinny biceps.

"Let's go have dinner, and then come back here," Bomba suggested, and they all agreed to it.

"I know a good place; follow me." MK grabbed a map from a kiosk, and started leading the group along the area. Finn and Bomba kept their respective girlfriends close, to avoid them getting separated in the crowds. The formerly tiny members of the gang looked around as they followed MK along the area; the unfamiliar sights were astonishing, as were the strange scents. "It's like entering a whole new world," Mars remarked.

"Yeah," Venus agreed.

They looked up when a monorail slowly rolled out of the station, and along the track above their heads. "Hey guys? That there is a monorail," MK explained to the Leafmen after she stopped walking, "It's like the tram, only bigger, fully enclosed, and it can go in the parks. Although it always stops in the downtown area."

"Cool!" Venus watched it in awe. "Can we ride it?"

"We probably could, depending on our schedule," MK shrugged, then continued walking. "There it is!" She led the group to the Rainforest Cafe, only for it to be closed for the day. "Oh... that's a little embarrassing," She chuckled, "Let's go somewhere else."

"It looks like that place there is still open," Finn gestured to a nearby restaurant called "Earl of Sandwich".

"Okay," MK nodded, "Let's go there. Thanks, Finn."

"No problem."

l-l

Soon, the gang of 6 were seated outside, under the sign awning. Nod, MK, and Bomba were sitting on one bench, while Finn, Venus, and Mars were across from them. "This is a pretty nice place," Nod remarked.

"Yeah," Mars agreed.

"I love the lights," Venus added.

"Pretty romantic," Finn smiled at his girlfriend, and pecked her lips. She blushed, and kissed his cheek, then snuggled into his shoulder.

"Guys, please," Mars giggled, "Can you keep the mushiness to a minimum?"

"Mmm, nah," Venus teased, "I like showing Finn how much I love him."

"And I like when Venus knows how much I love her," Finn kissed her hair, holding her close.

"Okay then," Mars smirked, "Just don't go overboard with it."

After a minute, a waiter in uniform came up to them. "Hello, welcome to Earl of Sandwich," He greeted them, "My name is David. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"'Kay. Umm," Nod tried to find the Pepsi in the selection, "Where's the Pepsi at?"

"We don't have Pepsi here, but Coke is pretty much the same," The waiter said, "Would you like that instead?"

"Sure," The brunette nodded with a shrug.

"We'll all have Coke," MK requested, and they all nodded.

"Alright," He wrote down their order, "And do you know what you'd like to eat? Or do you need a minute?"

"Well, this is our first time here, so we need to look over the menu," MK replied.

"Take your time; I'll get your drinks." He then headed back inside to the kitchen.

"Well girls, let's go wash up," MK stood up with the twins, "After we're done, you boys can go." The girls then walked inside to the women's restroom.

"This is a pretty cool place," Mars remarked along the way.

"It smells good!" Venus added enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it does," MK agreed, "I'm getting hungry."

"Me too," The peppy girl nodded.

As the girls washed their hands, the green-eyed redhead turned to her dad's new girlfriend. "So, Mars? How's your relationship with my dad going?"

"Really good," She replied with a shy blush, "I uh, I've never been happier with anyone else in my life."

"Good!" MK nodded. "I'm glad you guys are happy together."

"I knew you guys would hook up!" Venus chimed in. "You two were made for each other!"

Mars giggled at her twin sister. "So were you and Finn, Ven. And MK, it's the same with you and Nod." Venus nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys," It was MK's turn to blush, "Nod really is the best boyfriend I've ever had."

"He's a great guy," Mars nodded, "Venus and I have known him since we were 7, almost 8."

The girls headed back to their table, as Mars suddenly felt mischievous. She sneaked up behind Bomba's back, and grabbed his shoulders with her small hands, making him jump in his seat. "Boo!" She almost doubled over laughing, with MK and Venus giggling, as he recovered.

"Very funny," He chuckled and playfully shoved her, making her laugh harder, "Come on, boys."

Finn kissed Venus' cheek, then followed Bomba and Nod to the mens' restroom.

"How's your relationship with Mars going?" Nod asked his future father-in-law.

"Really good," He replied, "She's a great girl."

"Yes she is," Nod agreed, "And I love her like a little sister, since we were little, so if you hurt her in any way, you're going to get it." He leaned back for a moment. "Same to you with Venus, Finn."

"You have my word," The orange-haired man promised, "I'll never hurt Venus, or let her go. I love her with everything in me."

"Same for me with Mars."

"Good."

They headed back out to their table, Bomba taking a different route for an unknown reason. At least, unknown to Finn and Nod. "We're back," Nod announced.

"Hey you," Finn greeted Venus with a loving kiss to her temple, as he sat next to her.

MK furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when one of the guys was missing. "Where's Dad?" Nod and Finn shrugged.

But when Nod saw him sneaking up behind Mars, he struggled to stifle a grin, to avoid giving him away. "What?" Mars raised an eyebrow at him, but he shook his head, as MK tried not to laugh.

Bomba tip-toed up behind his girlfriend's back, then poked her sides. "Boo!"

"AAH!" She screamed and jumped harshly, her knee hitting the table, before she cracked up laughing with the group. "I, I deserved that!" They were oblivious to some other restaurant customers watching them.

"Did, did your knee hit the table?" Bomba asked her, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Yeah," She nodded, still giggling, "But it's fine. After we're in that hotel place, I'll see if it'll bruise."

After a minute, the gang now recovered from their laughing fits, they started looking over the menu. "Um, are the kids' meals only for kids?" Venus asked around.

"I don't think so," MK shrugged, "I've eaten kids' meals at a much older age, to avoid eating too much. Why?"

"Because I'm a little curious about the Turkey and Swiss," Venus replied, "I'm gonna try that."

"Sounds good," MK nodded, "What about a side?"

"Umm, ooh! They have tomato soup! I love tomato soup! I'll have that in a cup!"

"I think I'll get a chicken caesar salad with mac n' cheese on the side," MK decided. "What about you, Nod?"

"Hmm..." He looked over the selections, "How's the Ham and Swiss?"

"Sounds good to me," She shrugged.

"Alright then; I'll try that. And with... potato chips on the side."

Soon, David came back with their drinks. "Okay, here are your Cokes." He handed a fountain cup to each of them. "Are you all ready to order?"

"Yes we are," MK nodded, "I'll have a chicken caesar salad with mac n' cheese on the side, please."

"I'll have a Ham n' Swiss with mac n' cheese on the side," Bomba decided.

"Hey, you're copying me!" Nod joked. "I'll have a Ham n' Swiss too, with potato chips on the side."

"'Course you're getting chips," Finn smirked.

"Shut up," The brunette snickered.

"I'll have a Thai chicken salad with a cup of... broccoli and cheddar soup," Finn requested, with a bit of struggle in pronouncing the strange words.

"That sounds yummy!" Venus commented. "I'll take a kids' Turkey and Swiss with a cup of tomato soup, please!"

"And I'll have a kids' grilled cheese sandwich with a side of potato wedges," Mars concluded.

"Alright," David finished writing down their orders, "I'll be right back with that." He headed back in the kitchen.

 **(A/N: I know it's actually a quick-service restaurant; I didn't feel like changing it.)**

"This really is like Pepsi," Venus commented after sipping her Coke, then let out a burp. "'Scuse me," She giggled, "Has the same effects."

"I hope our food comes soon," Mars remarked, "I'm hungry."

"Me too," MK agreed.

"So um," Nod tried to think of a new topic of conversation after a moment of silence, "MK, what's the hotel like?"

"Hmm, how about I keep it a surprise?" She smirked. "It's more fun that way."

"Fine," He chuckled.

"But I'll tell you guys this: It looks great, and very cozy."

"I can't wait 'til we get there," Venus remarked, "I'm getting a little sleepy."

"Don't sleep yet," Finn smiled at her, "You need to fill up your belly first." He poked her stomach, making her squeak.

"I know," She giggled.

"Once we're done here, we'll head for the hotel," Bomba proposed.

"Then we'll do a little shopping," MK added.

"Sounds good," Mars nodded, "I'm feeling a little winded too."

"We all could use some rest after that flight," MK commented, "Jetlag does that to you."

After a minute, David came to their table with the food they ordered. "Okay, who had the chicken caesar salad with mac n' cheese?"

"Me," MK helped set the plate down, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Who had the kids' Turkey n' Swiss with tomato soup?"

"Me!" Venus eagerly set the platter in front of her. "Thanks!"

"Anytime, miss."

Once everyone had their food, David left them be. "Wow, this is great!" Mars remarked after taking a bite from her sandwich.

"Mine too!" Venus chimed in.

"This salad is better than the ones at home," Finn remarked.

The group finished their meals after a few minutes, and when the bill was paid, along with a tip, they left the restaurant. "So we'll check into our hotel first, and settle in a little bit," MK proposed, "Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me," Bomba nodded, and everyone else agreed.

"Then let's head to it. I don't think it's too far." MK started leading them to the hotel close by, with the map.

"It's beautiful here," Mars remarked.

"With all the trees, it kinda reminds me of home," Finn commented.

"Me too," Venus leaned on his shoulder.

"There it is," MK pointed it out, and folded up the map.

"Wow!" Venus craned her neck as she gazed up.

"It's huge!" Mars stared as well.

"It's bigger than Nim's tree!" Nod added.

MK and Bomba led their Leafmen friends inside, where they were greeted by a large map on the wall. "That's the first map of the resort," MK explained.

After checking in, the gang headed for the Frontier Tower. "I can't believe we're staying in a suite," MK remarked, "I've always wanted to stay in one."

"What's a suite?" Nod asked her.

"It's a hotel room that's more like a house," She explained, "It's much fancier than regular rooms."

"Ooh," He raised his eyebrows, "Fancy, huh? Now I'm curious."

"Me too," Mars agreed.

Once inside, after admiring a scale-model of the main park, they walked in an elevator to go up. "Which floor is our suite on?" MK asked her dad.

"The 9th," Bomba replied, "And there are 10 floors."

"Wow!" Mars raised her eyebrows. "We're really close to the top."

"Hey, look! There's a mirror!" Venus pointed out behind their backs.

"Cool!" Nod brushed his hair back from his face. "This elevator itself seems pretty fancy."

"Wait 'til we're in the suite," MK smirked.

When the elevator stopped on the 9th floor, they walked along the hallway, with Bomba leading, since he was the only one to know their room number. "Here it is!" He unlocked the door, then opened it for the rest of the group.

"Come on, guys," MK led them in, as the Leafmen were in awe.

* * *

 **(A/N: Cliffhanger! XD You know the disclaimer.)**


	5. Suite Shopping

**(A/N: Well, here's a new chapter! Guest, thanks for reviewing! Warning: Extreme Finnus [Finn x Venus] and Marmba [Mars x Bomba] fluffiness at the end of this chapter! X3 Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **An Epic Disney Day**

Ch. 4

* * *

 _"Come on, guys," MK led them in, as the Leafmen were in awe._

"Oh... my..." Mars was at a loss for words.

"God!" Venus finished her sentence.

Before their eyes was a suite with light tan, vertically/two-tone striped wallpaper, a brown carpet with tan swirls, and a large window with blue and tan plaid curtains. There was two brown love seats and a matching couch, the latter which had two ivory pillows, and a square, brown coffee table. Across from the couch was a TV in a cabinet, with a brown dresser under it, and a cushioned bench next to it. A glass table was at each side of the couch with a fluorescent lamp. There was a round table at the window with a lamp and 4 cushioned chairs, across from another dresser with a mirror. Park portraits accented the walls. "Wow," Finn mumbled, his eyes wide.

"Let's explore a little bit!" Venus enthusiastically suggested, and found the beds. "Here's the bedroom, guys!" They filed in for a look.

The bedroom had the same walls and carpet as the living room, but had two queen-sized beds with white sheets, pillows, and covers, brown metallic bedskirts, brown cushioned headboards, and a nightstand with a lamp between them. There was a blue cushioned love seat, with an overhead lamp behind it, next to the window, and a TV at the wall in front of the beds, above a dresser. There was also a small table with a cushioned chair, a lamp, and a mirror. "I call it! I call the window bed!" Mars dashed to, and pounced on the bed closest to the window wall, amusing her friends.

"You and Dad can have that bed," MK chuckled, "Nod and I can take this one."

"What about us?" Venus asked about herself and Finn.

"Hmm," MK ran up to the couch, then pulled at the cushions, to reveal it was a futon. "You two can sleep here, after we request more pillows."

"Ooh, thanks! Looks cozy!" Venus ran over, and practically flopped on the mattress. "Ah," She sighed in relaxation.

"This bed is more comfortable than mine at home," Mars remarked, her black flats now on the floor, as she laid over the covers. She then noticed that Bomba looked like he was trying to find something. "What're you looking for?"

"Hang on; oh! Here it is," He found a button at the rectangular, wooden portrait, featuring Sleeping Beauty's castle with fireworks, above both beds. "Watch this!" He pressed the button, and to Mars and Nod's' amazement, the fireworks in the picture lit up.

"Wow!" Her red eyes widened. "That's amazing!"

"That's so cool!" Nod looked from his and MK's bed. "How did you do that?"

"I just pressed this button here," Bomba explained, "See?" He turned the lights off, then back on.

"Venus and Finn need to see this," Mars turned to the doorway, as he turned it back off, "Hey, Venus! Finn! Get in here!"

"What is it?" The couple ran in the room.

"Can you turn that back on?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Sure thing." He pressed the button again, and the two were astonished at the lights on the portrait.

"Wow!" Venus crawled on the window bed for a closer look.

"That's amazing," Finn remarked from behind his girlfriend.

"Hey guys? Here's the bathroom," MK called their attention, and they had a peek. The bathroom had a light tan floor, and blue walls, with a dark brown sink and silver faucet in front of a mirror, which had a lamp at each side. Along with basic bathroom necessities were white fluffy towels, and a white tub with tan, blue, and white tile walls, and a silver shower head and handle. The shower curtain was blue and white.

"Nice," Nod remarked.

Some time later, they had all been settled into their suite, so it was time to head out. "Okay guys, let's get to shopping!" MK announced, and everyone except a certain two gathered.

"Where are Finn and Venus?" Mars asked around.

"Pr'y on their bed, cuddling again," Nod guessed, "They can barely stay away from each other."

They walked in the living room, and turns out, they were laying on the futon couch, in each other's arms. "Hey, lovebirds!" MK caught their attention. "We're heading out to shop."

"Oh, yay!" Venus leaped out of Finn's embrace, to his amusement, and they rejoined the group.

They walked back through the downtown area, until they arrive at the huge store they encountered earlier: The World of Disney. "Okay guys, here's our first stop of the day. Remember this place?"

"I do!" Venus nodded.

"Let's look around," Mars suggested.

 **The World of Disney**

They walked around the enormous store, prepared for sore feet and legs. "There's so much stuff here, it's hard to choose," Mars remarked.

"Yeah," Finn agreed with his future sister-in-law.

"Mars, why don't you have an Ariel theme?" MK suggested.

"Okay," She shrugged, "I'm not sure who Ariel is, but I'll follow your lead."

"Here, I'll show you." MK led her to the toy section, and grabbed a doll of the said character. "This is Ariel."

"Ah," Mars nodded, "She looks cool. I can go for that theme."

"Okay then," MK said, "I'll help you out." They rejoined Venus and the guys at the adult clothes section.

"I don't really see anything that appeals to me," Venus reluctantly admitted.

"Same here," Finn added.

"That's fine," MK assured them, "You guys don't have to wander around with us. You can sit outside, and wait for us, and rest up. We'll meet back up out there."

"Okay," Finn nodded, and walked outside with Venus, where they sat on a stone bench. "You excited?" He asked her.

"Mm hmm," She nodded, "After seeing everything in there, I'm even more so." She leaned on his shoulder, so he held her closer, and kissed her head.

In the store, the rest of the gang were still browsing. "Hey Bomba," Mars had her boyfriend's attention, "Why don't you wear this?" She held up a grey Moana tank top with a puff paint palm tree design.

"A, a tank top?" He blushed. "I don't really wear those anymore."

"You can wear something over it if you want," MK suggested with a shrug.

He considered it for a moment, then made his decision. "Okay, I can do that."

"Yay," Mars smiled, then continued browsing after giving it to him. "MK, is this Ariel themed?" She held up a light purple peplum tank top with a little, turquoise starfish embroidered near the hem, and off to the left in front.

"That it is," She nodded, and held it to her chest, "That ought to look great on you. Feels nice too. Hey! Maybe you can wear these too." She grabbed a pair of blue-green mermaid scaled printed leggings.

"Ohh, cool!" Mars admired them. "Thanks!"

After finishing, with Bomba finding black Mickey swim trunks, they walked outside to where Finn and Venus were snuggling together. "Hey lovebirds," MK caught their attention, "We're done."

l-l

After a brief bus ride, they arrived at an outdoor shopping mall a short distance away from the resort. "Okay, where is it?" MK looked over the directory. "There it is! Come on, guys." She led them to a store with a sign that said "Hot Topic" in black letters. "Here's our second stop."

"Oh, cool!" Venus' green eyes lit up.

"I never imagined you being into a place like this," Nod said to his girlfriend with a smirk.

"Me neither," Bomba reluctantly admitted with regret.

"It's okay," She assured her dad, "They have a lot of Disney clothes here that we ought to like. Let's have a look."

 **Hot Topic**

"Finn! Finn, lookit!" Venus ran up to her boyfriend in excitement. "Look what I found for us!" She held up two black t-shirts, with matching turquoise designs for The Little Mermaid on them. The one for her had an Ariel profile silhouette and two ribbons reading "Go on and" and "Kiss the Girl". The one for him had an Eric profile silhouette and two ribbons reading "There's something" and "About her". "Can we wear these tomorrow? We'd look so cute!"

"Um," Finn was a little hesitant. He wasn't one to wear matching outfits with anyone.

"Please?" She pouted and fluttered her eyelashes.

"3, 2, 1," MK counted to herself after seeing the shorter girl's "baby face".

"Okay," He chuckled.

"Yay!" She jumped on him in an excited embrace, and kissed his cheek after pivoting on her tippy toes.

"You're such a softie," Nod teased him.

Finn narrowed his eyes with a smirk at the younger brunette, as he hugged his girlfriend. "Shut up, Nod."

On a rack in the Disney section, a product caught Mars' eye, so she took it off the rack for a look. She had found a pair of black Ariel lounge shorts with a blue pipeline and drawstring bow. "Hmm... hey MK? I've got an idea of what I could do tomorrow."

"What is it?" She came up to her, only taking a couple steps.

"What if I wore these over those leggings I got at Disney? Is that fashionable here in your world?"

"Anything can be fashionable," She shrugged, "I think it's a good idea."

"'Kay, thanks!"

Just then, something caught MK's eye, so she took it off the rack. "Hey, Dad! Look at this!" She held up a black, short-sleeved, button-up shirt with a small Ariel tattoo print, and all the buttons undone.

"Hmm," He smirked, "That looks nice."

"Try it out," She gave it to him, "You and Mars can match... subtly. And you can use it over that tank you got at Disney." The pale redhead blushed at the former.

"Okay," He shrugged, then pulled it on over the shirt he was already wearing.

"Wow!" Mars' smile grew. "That looks great! You should get that!"

"Totally!" MK agreed.

"Okay, I will," Bomba nodded, as he pulled it off.

"Hey, guys! Look at these!" Venus ran up to them with a pair of sunglasses in her hands, and put them on her face. The frames were a lavender purple, while the arms were a light marine green.

"Those look cool," MK nodded, "Oh, that reminds me! Let's get swimsuits for the pool. Dad, can you help Nod and Finn?"

"Sure thing," Bomba agreed, and joined the two guys.

"Hmm, I can wear these over any swimsuit I pick out," MK took out a pair of lounge shorts like Mars', only with Alice instead of Ariel, and the drawstring and pipelines were white.

"Those look good!" Mars agreed.

"I found one!" Venus held up an Alice bikini with skirted bottoms, and a ruffle-strapped top.

"That ought to work," MK nodded, "I don't really wear bikinis, personally. Now for yours, Mars. Hey, how 'bout this?" She held up pieces for an Ariel bikini, with skirted scale bottoms and a shell-like top.

"Really, f-for me?" Mars blushed shyly. "You sure I'll look good in that?"

"Mars, don't put yourself down. You'll look great in this!"

"Well, o-okay," She agreed.

"Hey, MK! Don't you wear things like these?" Venus gave her a pair of dangling Enchanted Rose earrings.

"Yeah I do," She nodded, and looked at them, "Thanks Venus. I didn't think you'd recognize them as a Disney product." She then picked out a set of Mickey Mouse stud earrings. "Let's find some more items for you." The girls looked around some more, as did the guys. "Hey Venus, why don't you wear this?" She gave her a skater skirt with black fish scales on it.

"Ooh, cool! Thanks!"

With the guys, Finn picked out a pair of black Kingdom Hearts pajama pants, while Nod's had Baymax's head. The brunette also picked out a pair of Captain America swim trunks.

The girls were soon back in the Disney section, where MK grabbed an Ariel hair bow with green fish scales on one layer, and solid lavender on the other, topped off with a small fork. "Hey Mars, why don't you wear this? It goes in your hair."

Mars looked at it, and nodded. "Yeah, I will. Thanks! What about pajamas for us? It looks like the guys picked out theirs."

"Hmm," They looked over the selection. "Are these pajamas?" Venus took a pair of blush pink shorts with an Alice in Wonderland print and black lace trimming, and a matching camisole.

"Yeah," MK nodded, "Those'll work for you."

"Yay," She smiled.

"Is this Disney?" Mars grabbed a dark red Beauty and the Beast rose babydoll top with a black bodice and tied straps. "And pajamas?"

"Yes, and yes," MK replied to both questions, "That ought to look great on you. You can wear those shorts with that in bed, and at the parks with your other stuff from the Disney store."

"Sounds good. Now, pajamas for _you._ "

As they looked, Venus wandered off to some bins with little accessories. She took out a bottle of a fluorescent green solution in a skull bottle, and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Now curious, she walked back to MK and Mars, who found a set of Scrump fuzzy pajamas with shorts and a long-sleeve shirt for the former. The shorts and sleeves had a button print. "Hey, MK? What's this stuff?"

"Let me see it." She looked over the bottle, then found the answer. "Oh, this is nail polish. It goes on your fingernails here," She tapped one of Venus' tiny fingernails.

"Ohh! That's cool!"

"Want to try it out?"

"Sure! Thanks! Mars, let's pick one out for you!" She dragged her twin sister to the bins, where she took out another skull bottle, only with red polish instead of green.

"I like this one," She nodded, "Thanks, Ven."

"Anytime, sis! MK, what color do you want?"

"Oh, I'm not into painting my nails," She kindly declined, "But thanks anyway."

"No prob!"

"We'll have to use these tonight, before we go to bed. It can take a while to dry."

Soon, they were all done, and checked out. Bomba had chosen a pair of black Cheshire Cat pajama pants and a matching t-shirt, while MK found a white and blue raglan shirt with a little Stitch design in the pocket, a Beauty and the Beast denim jacket with rose embroidery on the shoulders, stained glass high-top sneakers from the latter franchise, and a red Lilo & Stitch Hawaiian mini backpack for carrying their stuff. Nod had picked out a grey tie-dye Stitch rock n' roll t-shirt, and black frayed denim shorts that reached his knees.

They then stopped at Forever 21, where MK found a black and white vertically striped one-piece swimsuit with Mickey on the front, and a dark blue Mickey baseball cap, Venus chose a headband with a black lace bow on the side, and Nod decided on black canvas sneakers, and at Nordstrom, where Venus and Finn each picked out Converses, his high-tops and hers low-tops with a lace loop on each tongue, and Bomba bought some classic checkerboard Vans; then Kohls, where MK picked denim bermuda shorts, and Finn chose blue scales swim trunks, and Old Navy, to get blue faded jeans for Finn. On the way back to the bus station, they stopped at a garage sale, where they found plaid flannel biker jackets for Nod and Finn, the former's red and the latter's green, a dark green hoodie with dark blue sleeves for Bomba, and black shell peeptoe sandals for Mars.

On the bus ride back to the resort, the gang were fighting to keep their eyes open, exhausted from the shopping trip. Venus was already asleep on Finn's shoulder, her bags in her lap. "Today was fun," Mars yawned.

"If you think shopping's fun, then the parks are gonna give you the time of your life," MK smirked.

"Yay," She laid her head on Bomba's shoulder, "I'm really looking forward to it."

"Me too," He held her closer.

l-l

In the hotel, they re-entered the suite after stopping at a pharmacy for hygiene products, and start preparing to go to bed for the night after the twins' nails were done with MK's help. Once everyone was changed into their new pajamas, Mars put hers on, but was having a little trouble with the straps on her top. "Um, Bomba?" She shyly came up to him, holding her top up. "I can't tie my straps, or the ribbon on the back. Can you help?" She was fully aware of the blush on his cheeks.

"Sure thing," He stood up from the couch, and tied her straps on her shoulders when her hair was moved away. After adjusting the ribbon on the back of her top, he kissed the back of her head, so it was her turn to blush.

"Thanks," She smiled timidly.

"Anytime," He took her hand in his, "Let's go to bed."

"'Kay." They walked in the bedroom, where MK and Nod were already asleep in the bed closest to the door, and crawled into theirs. She shifted under the covers with him, practically flopped down on the pillows, and yawned as she took off her glasses, and gave them to him, so he put them on the nightstand with his.

"G'night Mars," Bomba whispered to his girlfriend, and turned to her when she didn't respond, only to see that she was already asleep. Now he couldn't see that well without his glasses, but he could tell that she was definitely out. Her fingers were interlocked on her ribs, her black and dark red hair was slightly spread out, deeply contrasting with the white bedding, and she looked so peaceful. He took her in his arms, and held her closer as she moaned sleepily, her head on his chest and shoulder.

He couldn't believe that a former Leafwoman soldier, that nasty Tracy, had the nerve to emotionally injure this sweet girl almost to the point of her own death. Not to mention the residents of her former home made her feel like an outcast simply because she was different. But despite all the bullying she went through, she was the sweetest girl he had ever known. He rested his chin on her head, in her soft hair, and drifted off.

On the futon couch, Finn was still somewhat awake, as he held his own girlfriend in his arms. He sighed lovingly, then tenderly pushed her short bangs from her face, his palm and fingers brushing her cheek, and stroked her hair like she was the most precious thing in the world. To him, she was. "I love you so much," He whispered, and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too," Her little mumble startled him a bit.

"Why aren't you asleep, young lady?" He chuckled lightly.

"I can't; I'm too excited to sleep," Venus quietly admitted with a cute yawn, her big green eyes drooping.

"Here, I'll help you." Finn rubbed her back over her new pajama top, and kissed her temple. "You just relax, babygirl," He whispered in her ear soothingly, his fingers brushing her long, two-colored hair, "Shut those beautiful green eyes, and the morning will come in no time." He smiled when he saw that she was peacefully asleep, and rested his hand on her neck and head. "G'night, my angel." He kissed her forehead, then fell asleep with his forehead on hers, so the whole suite was tranquil.

* * *

 **(A/N: See? So sweet and fluffy! You know the disclaimer.)**


	6. Rainforest Cafe

**(A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! Writer's block is a menace. Enjoy! To any Tangled fans out there, I stuck in a little reference! Can you spot it?)**

 **(A/N: Guest and Sunseeker, thanks for reviewing!)**

* * *

 **An Epic Disney Day**

Ch. 5

* * *

When the sun was shining in through the window wall, MK's eyes blinked open. She blushed when she saw a shirtless Nod sleeping in front of her, his arms holding her close in his slumber. "Nod?" She gently nudged his shoulder. "Nod, it's morning." She kissed his cheek, and his eyes finally opened.

"Huh, what? Oh!" He jumped out of bed, to his girlfriend's amusement. "Guys, get up! It's morning!"

Bomba's eyes snapped open, and he put on his glasses as Mars, being a heavy sleeper, was still out. "Mars?" He carefully nudged her. "Mars, it's time to get up."

"Hmm?" Her eyes blinked open, and she moaned groggily as he gave her glasses to her. "Thanks," She yawned.

"I'll get Finn and Venus up," Nod walked in the living room, where the couple were still sleeping on the futon couch. "Hey, guys! Up and at 'em!"

The two lovebirds woke up at hearing his voice, and prepared themselves for the big, long day with the rest of the group. "You guys look great," MK complimented them on their way to the elevators.

"Thanks," Venus smiled, "I want everyone here to know that Finn is mine," She clung to his arm as they walked.

"Yeah, 'cause your public displays of affection aren't enough," Nod teased them.

"Haha," She playfully sneered at her big brother, "Like you and MK don't get all snuggly too."

"Yeah, you snuggly ducklings," Mars added with a giggle. She turned to Bomba, and a smile grew. "You really do look great."

"Thanks." Her small hand slid into his, and their fingers linked together.

"Y'know, Venus, you actually wear a skirt like that over your shirt, not under it," MK told the shorter girl, "Usually."

"Well, I just want the whole picture showing," Venus admitted, "And it's more comfortable this way." She swayed her hips a bit, amusing Finn.

"... Okay, you got me there," MK gave in with a smirk.

"You do look adorable," Finn complimented his girlfriend, "What does your shirt say?"

She looked downward, holding her shirt out slightly. "It says "Go on and Kiss the Girl"."

"Well," He shrugged, "Whatever you want." He practically hunched over, gently guiding her head to face him, and planted his lips on hers. She giggled in the kiss, standing on her toes to let him straighten his back a bit, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Guys!" Nod called out to them when they were lagging behind, with a taunting tone of voice. "Either keep up with us, or we're going without you!"

"Sorry!" Venus broke the kiss, and dragged Finn along as she caught up with the rest of the gang. "I'm so excited!" She bounced on her heels a bit. "What'll we do first? Eat? Ride? Shop? Eat?"

"Venus!" Nod cut her off. "One thing at a time," He chuckled at his youngest adoptive sister.

"I think it'd be best if we have breakfast first," Bomba decided.

"Good idea," Mars nodded, "I'm getting a little hungry."

"Let's go to the Rainforest Cafe," MK suggested, "It ought to be open by now, and they serve breakfast."

"A rainforest?" Mars' eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yeah, it just looks like one," MK explained, "It's the theme."

"Ohhh. That sounds neat!"

"It is! But sometimes they use lighting and sounds to create thunderstorms; just a little heads up."

"Thu-thunderstorms?" Mars stammered.

"Yeah," MK nodded, "Is that a problem? Are you scared of thunderstorms?" She asked her wearily.

"No, but Venus is," She replied. MK turned to the shorter girl.

"Venus? The restaurant we're going to will have thunderstorms inside, but they're fake, okay?" She talked to her like a child, to be cautious. "You'll be fine. Finn can comfort you if you need it. Any of us can."

"Okay," She nodded, "Thanks for the heads up."

"You're welcome." After a few minutes, they made it to the restaurant. "Well, here we are."

"Wow!" Venus' eyes widened. "This is cool!"

"It really feels like home," Finn remarked.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The maire'd greeted them.

"Can we get a table for 6?" Bomba requested.

"Absolutely," The woman nodded, "Just..."

"Oh, wait! We have a girl here who gets a little nervous around animatronics," MK gestured to Venus after spotting the moving gorilla near the back. It was pretty much guaranteed that the fragile-minded girl wouldn't exactly be fond of it.

"Well, we have a booth by the fish tank that should be available in just a few minutes, if you all don't mind waiting."

Soon, the gang were seated by the large fish tank, which was lit up by blue fluorescent lights inside, with Venus and Nod sitting right by it, across from each other. "Ooh, pretty!" Venus admired the tank like a child.

"Is she your little sister?" The maitre'd asked Finn, gesturing to the green-haired girl next to him.

"Oh, no ma'am," He shook his head, "She's my girlfriend."

"Oh! My apologies. I thought she was 12 or something."

"I get that a lot," Venus glanced at them, then her gaze was fixated on the fish again.

"It's fine," said Finn.

"Alright. Well, a waiter will come to serve you all momentarily. I hope you have a magical time." After receiving thanks, the maitre'd walked back to her post.

"This place looks neat," Nod remarked.

"I agree," Mars nodded, "A lot like the rainforests I read about in my school days."

"These fish are cool!" Venus commented, her tiny hands on the glass. "It's so pretty!"

"It is," Finn nodded, "But not as pretty as you." He kissed the back of her head.

After a minute, a waiter came to their table. "Hello, welcome to the Rainforest Cafe. My name is Kimberly. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"We'll all have Coke," Bomba requested, and the rest of the group nodded.

"Alright, 6 Cokes," Kimberly wrote down their order, "And do we all know what we are eating yet?"

"We'll need a minute first, before we decide," MK replied.

"Okay then; I'll be back with your drinks momentarily." Kimberly walked back to the kitchen. After everyone washed up in the restrooms, they waited for their drinks to come.

"Why's it so dark in here?" Venus wondered aloud.

"Because it's supposed to be like a rainforest," MK explained, "Hence its name, The Rainforest Cafe."

"Ohh! Well, it's neat!"

"I just hope there won't be any thunderstorms," Mars remarked, then looked over the breakfast menu. "Hmm... I think I'll try the Wild Waffle with... what's a sausage?" Bomba quietly answered her question. "Ohh, okay. Yeah, I'll have it with a sausage."

"I'm going to have the Tonga Toast with a sausage," MK decided.

"What's a slider?" Venus asked around.

"It's like a small sandwich, basically," MK replied.

"Ooh, sounds good! I'll try that!"

Finn couldn't help but smile. "Pretty fitting; a small sandwich for a small girl."

She looked up at him with a pout. "I can't help it if I'm short."

"It's okay, Venus. It's what makes you who you are," Finn assured her, "And you're adorable." He kissed the side of her head, and she laid on his shoulder.

"I think I'll try the Benedict Bamba," Nod decided, and turned to his future father-in-law. "Heh, that's almost named after you." Mars rolled her eyes with a smirk.

A few minutes later, Kimberly came to their table with 6 tall glass cups. "Okay, here are all of your Cokes." They were set on the table, while Venus' gaze was back on the fish in the tank. "Do we know what we want to eat yet?"

"Yes ma'am," MK nodded, "I'll have the Tonga Toast with a sausage."

"I'll take the Benedict Bamba," Nod requested.

"I'll have the Wild Waffle with a sausage," Mars made her order.

"I'll have the Veggie Benedict," Finn requested.

"I'll have the Chicken Fried Steak with scrambled eggs," Bomba decided.

"Ooh, that sounds good," Mars remarked.

"And you, miss?" Kimberly looked to Venus, who wasn't paying attention in the slightest. "Miss?"

Finn turned to his girlfriend. "Venus? Venus?" He patted her shoulder, so she finally turned around.

"Huh?"

"We're ordering, baby."

"Oh! Um... wait, what did I want again?" Finn chuckled with a head shake. She really was adorable.

"She wants the Breakfast Sliders," MK ordered for her.

"Oh yeah! That's it! Thanks!"

"Alright," Kimberly wrote down the last of their order, "I'll be back with your foods momentarily. Have a magical time." She headed back to the kitchen.

When MK glanced up at the realistic-looking artificial sky, her heart fell when it looked like clouds were rolling in. "Uh oh."

"What's wrong?" Mars turned to her, now worried.

"A storm's coming," She replied.

As they feared, Venus looked a little nervous, as she gripped the table with her tiny hands. "Come here, Venus." Finn held her close, so her head was at his neck, and stroked her hair in comfort. "It's okay, sweetie. It's not real; you're okay." He kissed her head, as he rubbed her arm.

After about a minute, the fake storm came to an end, so she straightened up. "Finn?"

"Hmm?" He turned to her.

"Thanks. To be honest... I wasn't all that scared," Venus admitted, "A little nervous, maybe, but still. I just... love your hugs." She adverted her gaze with out-of-character shyness.

"Really?" Finn couldn't help but smile, as she nodded. "Aww, Venus." He took her in his arms again. "Thanks. You're so sweet."

"Not as sweet as you." "I dunno about that." They shared a short kiss, as their friends reacted in their own ways.

"Guys, please," Nod chuckled, "Keep the mushiness to a minimum."

"Come on, Nod," Mars giggled, "They're so sweet together."

"Can we check out that shop in here after we eat?" Venus requested, her head on Finn's shoulder.

"Sure," MK nodded, "They ought to have cool stuff there."

"Yay!"

"I hope our food comes soon," Nod remarked, "I'm hungry."

"Me too," Mars agreed.

As the group engaged in small talk, Finn nestled his nose in Venus' soft hair just behind her ear, smelling the green apple shampoo and conditioner she had used just earlier that day. It suited her perfectly, in his opinion. How did he get so lucky to have a girl like her in his life? One thing he knew was, he was never letting her go. "I love you, Venus," He mumbled in her silky locks, and pressed his lips to her head in a small kiss.

"I love you too, Finn," She snuggled in his neck and shoulder.

Their moment was ruined when her stomach suddenly growled. "You sound hungry," Finn chuckled as he tickled her stomach over her clothes for a second, making her curl up and giggle.

"Hehehe! Yeah, I am," She blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm getting hungry too," Mars piped in, then turned to Bomba, "Tickle me, and I'll rip your hand off," She playfully threatened him.

"Whatever you say," He chuckled as she sipped her refreshing soda.

But despite her threat, he just couldn't help himself. When she was done sipping, he sneaked one hand over, and quickly tickled her flat stomach over her shirt. "AAH! Hehehe!" She squealed and giggled, hugging herself as other customers nearby turned around. "You jerk!" She playfully punched his shoulder. Like her twin sister, she's very ticklish.

After a few minutes passed, Kimberly came to their table with the meals they ordered ready for consuming. "Okay, who ordered the sliders?"

"Me!" Venus raised her hands up, and set the platter on the table. "Thanks!"

"You're very welcome. Now, who had the Tonga Toast?"

"I did," MK replied, and took the platter, "Thanks."

Once everyone had their food, Kimberly headed to another table. "Wow, waffles are good!" Mars remarked after taking a bite.

"These sliders are so yummy!" Venus chimed in with her mouth full.

"Wait 'til you're done chewing before talking, Ven," Finn chuckled at his silly girlfriend, and ate his own food.

"These eggs are pretty good," Nod added.

"Can we get dessert?" Venus requested.

"I think it's a little early for that," Bomba replied cautiously.

"Aww," She pouted sadly.

"Don't worry, Venus," He reached over the table, and patted her head like she was a child, "You'll live."

"We can get dessert after we have lunch," MK suggested.

"Okay!" She perked up.

"I wouldn't mind trying human sweets," Mars commented.

After finishing their meals, and paying the bill, the group headed for the souvenir shop. "Wow!" Venus' eyes lit up as they looked around the area. "So cool!"

"This theming is so authentic, and accurate," Mars commented.

Nod was admiring the décor, when something hanging from the ceiling made him jump back. "Oh my gosh! Giant snake!" Everyone looked up, and saw a huge, pale yellow and black snake dangling just above his head.

"Don't worry Nod, it's not real," MK assured him, trying not to laugh.

"It's fake," Bomba added to Finn and the twins.

Nod quickly regained his composure, feeling a little sheepish. "I knew that," He claimed, with his hands in his pockets.

Mars approached him, and patted his shoulder with a cheeky smirk. "Sure you did. Let's look around!"

 **Rainforest Cafe Gift Shop**

"Hey, Venus!" Nod called his youngest adoptive sister over to the plush toy section. "You might like these!"

She ran over, and her emerald eyes lit up. "Aww, so cute!" She hugged a plush white tiger, as MK joined them.

"Pretty nice, huh?" She turned to the adoptive siblings, holding a toy owl.

Nod's eyes widened when the face on the tree started talking. "That is freaky."

"That's Tracy the Tree," MK told him.

"Tracy?" Venus scowled, then stuck out her tongue with a groan. "Ugh." MK and Nod knew that she had a bad association with that name. As a matter of fact, they had the same association. "I'm gonna find Finn!" She ran off after putting the tiger back on the shelf.

"You sure she should be running around here by herself?" MK expressed her concern to her boyfriend.

"She'll be fine," He assured her, "She's grown up, and can take care of herself. Besides, I know she'll stay with Finn once she finds him. The two are inseparable."

"True," MK giggled, "Come on, let's look around some more." She led him to a section with keychains.

"Finn! Look at this one!" Finn looked away from the coin machine, for the umpteenth time seemingly, as Venus held up a pink souvenir t-shirt.

"That's very nice," He smiled at his girlfriend. He didn't know what it was with her and clothes shopping, but it didn't question it. He knew it was a girl thing, and he didn't want to make her feel guilty.

Just when he turned back to the fascinating machine, she called him over yet again. "Finn!" He walked back to Venus, who was holding up a long, blue sleeveless dress, with a feather-like design on the straps and skirt, and a low cut neckline, to her tiny body. "Lookit! Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "But..." He saw that the skirt was just touching the floor, "I think it's a little long for you."

"Oh," She pouted sadly, gazing down at it.

"Hmm, I think this one is more for you, Ven," He handed her a pink, sleeveless palm tree dress with a shorter skirt that would surely stay off the floor.

"Thanks, Finn!" She admired it, and hugged her boyfriend.

"Anytime, sweetheart," He kissed her cheek.

"These sure are cute," Mars remarked, as she and Bomba were in the plushes section, "Popular with adults as well as children."

"Yep," He nodded, "Mostly girls."

She giggled at that, a plushie of Hello Kitty dressed as a zebra in her hands. "I can see why." She jumped back with a small yell, bumping into her boyfriend when the tree face started talking. "That's creepy," She remarked as he chuckled, with his arms around her shoulders.

"Come on, let's find the others," Bomba suggested, as Mars put the toy back.

"Hey, lookit!" Mars suddenly had a long, plush snake on her shoulders. "Can I get this?"

"Sure," He shrugged, trying not to laugh.

"Yay, thanks! I'm gonna scare Nod with it!"

"No problem."

Soon, the gang re-grouped to check out. "Nod, look out! My snake's gonna get ya!" Mars teased her adoptive big brother with her new souvenir, waving its face in his with a snake-like hissing. "Just like that one on the ceiling almost did."

"Haha," He mocked her, "I'm not scared of some oversized worm."

"Look out!" Finn blurted out.

"What?!" Nod flinched, only for Finn to burst out laughing.

"Very funny," He playfully shoved him, "You're such a scream."

"I guess I'm not so boring, huh?" He smirked.

"You're not boring," Venus giggled, and kissed Finn's cheek. "Thanks, Ven."

"Come on guys, let's go check out." MK led the group to the registers after finding them. "Was your food good?"

"Uh huh!" Venus nodded.

"Mine too." (Mars)

"Mine was." (Bomba)

"Very good." (Finn)

"Yeah." (Nod)

"That's good; so was mine."

"I can't wait 'til we have lunch!" Venus chimed back in excitedly, her pink tropical dress in her arms.

"We will soon, Ven," Finn kissed her cheek.

"We're going to do some fun stuff in the park first," MK added to her.

At the register, Mars watched in awe as the cashier rung up their purchases. "So that thing makes it, so that we can keep them?"

"Yeah, basically," The cast member nodded, a little puzzled.

"Fascinating."

Bomba shook his head in amusement. Mars truly was cute. "She doesn't get out much," He said to the cashier, as a cover up.

"Ah, I see."

Once they were done, they exited the building and walked along the downtown area. "Sure smells good here," Mars remarked as they walked by some restaurants.

"Yeah," Nod agreed.

"I'm excited to experience those rides you guys mentioned before," She turned to MK and Bomba.

"Well, I know you guys will love them," MK smiled, "There's something for everyone here."

"Whoa!" Venus exclaimed when the monorail rocketed by. "Can we ride that?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" MK replied. "Sure, we can ride it first. We can get a brief view of the parks."

"Yay!" Venus cheered, as they headed for the park entrance.

* * *

 **(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! You know the disclaimer! Gotta get to bed now!)**


	7. In The First Park

**(A/N: Ugh, over a month of no updating. X/ I hate writer's block. Hope you enjoy this chapter! And Happy 4th of July!)**

 **(A/N: And to Guest, if it was you who reviewed "Mandrake Finds Out", wondering where Finn was, this is merely a response to said review: I wrote that before I started shipping Venus with Finn. I paired her with Mandrake first. Also, to answer your question in your review for this story, I always go with my family, so I don't really plan them myself. I Okay, hope that clears things up! On to the story!)**

* * *

 **An Epic Disney Day**

Ch. 6

* * *

"Wow," Nod looked around as they searched for the shortest line to the main Disney park, "There's so many people here."

"Yep," MK nodded, "Disney is _very_ popular in my world. Especially with kids, and the kid at heart."

"So it's good for Venus," Nod chuckled.

Finn flinched when a nearby child suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs. "Okay," He prodded his ear, as his girlfriend also recovered.

"Owie," She muttered, then quickly perked up, "I'm excited!"

"Me too," Nod agreed, "I hope none of us get lost."

"Yeah," Finn agreed, "Venus, stay close to me." He held his girlfriend in his arms to keep her from getting separated.

"'Kay," She laid on his shoulder.

"I'd hate to get sucked up in a big crowd here," Mars slid her hand into Bomba's, and their fingers linked together, as she had a glimpse at the map, "This place looks pretty big."

"It is, trust me. Just stay close to us, and you'll be fine."

She slightly firmed her grip on his hand to keep safe. "Will do."

"You stay close too, Nod," MK turned to her boyfriend.

"'Kay."

Soon, they were up at the entrance, as their hands were stamped by the cast member. "So this stamp will be proof that we're in here with permission?" Mars confirmed.

"Yeah," The man nodded.

The pale redhead pondered the concept, as she gazed at the back of her hand. "Interesting."

The cast member finished stamping their hands soon after. "You all have a magical time."

"Thanks!" Venus' smile grew, if that was possible, and they entered the park.

"It actually looks like the monorail station is a good distance from here, so we'll do other things first," MK announced.

"What about that?" Nod pointed out a horse-drawn streetcar coming their way on the track.

"That works," She shrugged, lowering the map, "Let's go in that."

"Is that a horse?" Mars asked Bomba.

"Sure is," He nodded.

"It looks big," Venus remarked.

"Well, how else could it pull that big carriage by itself?" Nod smirked.

"True."

The group nestled in the carriage, on the bench seats after it stopped, as other park-goers boarded. "This ought to be relaxing," Mars commented, seated away from the edge.

"Finn, can I sit by the edge, please?" Venus requested. "I want a better view of outside."

"What? You don't like seeing me?" He teased her with a chuckle. "They said no small children at the edges."

"But I'm not a child."

"I know, sweetheart, but I want you safe."

"Well, okay. Thanks." She laid on his shoulder. "This seat is more in the shade anyway."

"Yep," He held her closer, "Now your pretty, ivory skin won't burn." She shyly blushed as he rested his forehead close to her scalp.

"It's my understanding that this place is typically called "the happiest place on Earth"," Mars remarked, "Isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Bomba nodded.

"Well, it's pretty promising so far. Are those buildings fake? As in, not really a theater and such?"

"Yeah, basically," He replied, "They're replicas."

"Wow," She gazed at them as they slowly passed them by, "They're exquisite. So authentic, and realistic."

"This sure is relaxing," Nod remarked.

"Yep," MK agreed, "This is more efficient than walking. At least, until we get to that castle."

"Is that real?" He asked her.

"Oh, no. It's the official entrance to the park, modeled to look like a castle."

"Ah. It looks impressive."

"Oh, it is, Nod. Especially up close."

"This sure is relaxing," Mars remarked, "I can't wait 'til we get there."

"Well, I know you're going to love the parks," Bomba held her closer by her shoulders, "Pretty much everyone in this world does."

"I can see why. This is already amazing. Um, I've read about some things that humans do for fun, but I never thought I'd experience one of those things for myself."

"It's pretty exciting for you, huh?"

"It is," She nodded, "In fact, it's a dream come true."

"I'm glad you're already having a good time."

"Thanks. I really am."

"We're barely in the place, and it's already awesome," Venus remarked, her head still on Finn's shoulder.

"You know what, Ven? I agree," Finn rested his head on hers carefully, "But... you know the best part?"

"What?"

"Since we've come out here, I've been able to spend every moment of every day with you." He kissed her hair lovingly. "I love being second-in-command to the Leafmen back at home, but I also love being with my favorite girl."

"Aww, Finn," She blushed, "Thanks. I love spending every moment with you too. My favorite guy." She cuddled into his neck, and watched the scenery roll by slowly. "This place is beautiful so far."

"Yes it is," He nodded, "And judging by the massive crowds, it seems to be a lot of fun."

"Oh, I know it'll be!" Her smile grew. "It's gonna be awesome!"

Soon, the carriage stopped at the designated spot, in front of the castle, so the passengers disembarked. "That was nice," Mars remarked.

"Whoa! That castle is huge!" Venus exclaimed.

"That's the entrance to the first area with rides," MK explained, "It's pretty impressive, huh?"

"Yeah!"

The group walked through the castle gateway, the Leafmen in awe. "Hey, there's a costume shop!" Venus pointed out.

"Yeah, but I think those are just for kids," MK pointed out.

"Ohh, okay!" She giggled.

They walked out of the entrance, and saw a few rides before them. "Wow," Mars breathed in awe, "This is so cool."

"What should we do first?" Finn asked around.

"Hmm," MK spotted a ride directly in front of them, "How about the carousel? It's a classic."

Venus saw the ride spinning slowly, and was interested. "I'm in!"

"Me too," Mars agreed, as did the guys.

"Okay then, let's get to it," MK nodded, and they joined the line to the King Arthur Carrousel, "We'll only have to wait 5 minutes; that's not too long."

"That's good," Finn remarked, "This looks nice."

"I like it already!" Venus piped up excitedly, watching the ride spin again.

"You know what, Ven?" Nod turned to his youngest adoptive sister. "I do too."

"It's too bad Ronin is missing out on the fun," She remarked.

"He's fine, sis," Nod assured her, "Knowing him, I think he'd prefer staying home over actually, y'know, having fun."

Venus giggled at that. "True."

After a few more minutes, the group made it to the front of the line, and were granted permission to board. "MK, will you need help boarding?" Nod offered.

"Oh, no thanks," She kindly declined, "I've got it. Thanks anyway." She boarded one of the horses, one to the middle left, as Nod sat on the one to her left.

Mars managed to step up on her horse with a bit of struggle, one on the far right, as Bomba was in between her and his daughter. "Interesting concept," She commented, "The horses move up and down, as the structure spins around?"

"Yeah," Bomba nodded, "Pretty simple, but is a classic."

Finn smiled when Venus struggled to board a horse in front of the group, in the middle right. "Need a little help there?"

"Yeah," She replied sheepishly.

"Here, I got you," He chuckled, as he lifted her up with a joking grunt, and set her on the saddle, "There you go."

"Thanks!" She smiled, and he sat to her left. She smirked at how easily he boarded his horse. "Rub it in, why don't you?"

"Why don't I?" He laughed with her.

After the announcement and safety recommendations, the carousel started its slow, spinning motions. "Here we go," MK looked around at the rest of the group.

"Wheee!" Venus squealed, gripping the handlebar. "This is fun!"

"I have to say, I can see how this is a classic," Mars turned to Bomba, who nodded in agreement, "The up and down motions and the slow spinning are kind of soothing, and the music is catchy."

"This kind of feels like riding a bird," Nod remarked.

After a minute or two, the ride slowed to a stop, and the passengers disembarked, Finn helping Venus down. "That was great!" She exclaimed.

"What should we do next?" Mars asked around.

* * *

 **(A/N: I know, not very exciting, but the excitement will start soon. You know the disclaimer.)**


	8. Teacups and Casey Jr

**(A/N: Yeah, I'm updating without waiting until this story's finished. I'm afraid that people will ignore a fanfic that hasn't been updated in... forever. Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **An Epic Disney Day**

Ch. 7

* * *

 _After a minute or two, the ride slowed to a stop, and the passengers disembarked, Finn helping Venus down. "That was great!" She exclaimed._

 _"What should we do next?" Mars asked around._

"Hmm," MK looked at the map, and saw the Teacup ride nearby, "Hey, here's a good one." She showed the rest of the group, and they agreed on it.

"That looks like fun!" Venus exclaimed. "Let's go!"

They walked to the ride, the Mad Tea Party, and joined the line. Mars smirked as she watched other passengers spin around in the giant teacups. "Interesting. I hope we keep our breakfast in," She joked.

"Me too," Finn chuckled.

"I'm excited!" Venus bounced on her heels.

"I think up to 5 of us can fit in one cup," MK pointed out, "So one or two of us will have to go in another one."

"Finn and I can!" Venus piped up, and he nodded.

"Okay," MK agreed, "Sounds like a plan. Just don't spin it too fast."

"I'll make sure she doesn't," Finn assured her, as his girlfriend giggled.

When they moved up in the line, the group had a better view of the teacups as they spun rapidly. "Which one should we go in?" Nod asked around.

"Umm, the blue and yellow one with arrow heads looks cool," Mars pointed out.

"Oh, I see it now," MK nodded, "But those are spades. They go on playing cards."

"Ohh!"

"What about one for us?" Venus looked up at Finn.

"You can pick one, Ven."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, thanks! Umm," She watched the spinning teacups, before one caught her eye, "Ooh, how about the hearts?"

"Whatever you want," He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and held her closer.

"Yay," She giggled, her head resting on his chest. "The décor is so pretty!"

"Yep," MK nodded, "It goes with the movie that this ride is based off of."

"People really get their money's worth here, huh?" Mars remarked.

"Yes they do," Bomba nodded.

Some time later, they were able to board. MK, Nod, Bomba, and Mars entered the teacup with blue and yellow spades, while Finn and Venus sat in the one with pink and gold hearts. The two were instructed on how to make the teacup spin, and he made a mental note to keep his wild girlfriend under control. He'd rather not throw up in the place... or ever. "Okay Venus, let's not go too fast, okay?"

"I'll try, but I'm so excited!"

"I understand," He chuckled.

After the announcement, which was said in Alice's voice, the teacups and stage started spinning. "WHEEE!" Venus squealed and laughed with joy as she and Finn spun their cup.

"Woo-oo-oo!" Mars cheered as the spade cup spun at the passengers' rates.

"This is great!" Nod exclaimed.

As Finn predicted, Venus was spinning the dial with as much enthusiasm as one would expect from her. And that's a lot. "Venus, slow down!" He couldn't help but laugh through his dizziness, as their hair blew around. She, however, didn't hear him over the sound of her own ecstasy, and the catchy music playing.

"I'm getting dizzy!" MK exclaimed joyfully, her hat almost flying off.

"Me too!" Bomba excitedly agreed with his daughter.

About a minute later, the announcement for the ride's ending cycle was given, so Finn had to hold Venus' hands away from the dial as the ride slowly stopped. They disembarked once they were given permission, the whole gang now stumbling. "That was awesome!" Venus cheered. She giggled at Finn's almost drunken exit, waving his arms about in trying not to fall on his face. He held onto her shoulders, hunched over to keep his balance, as the couple joined their friends.

"That was great!" Mars exclaimed, holding onto Bomba for balance. "I'm dizzy, though!"

"Me too!" Nod agreed with her.

"What's next?" Venus wondered aloud.

"I need to get my brain back in order before we do anything else," Finn rubbed his forehead.

"Venus was going that fast?" MK snickered. "I thought you were keeping her under control."

"I forgot," He chuckled sheepishly, "It was fun anyway."

"Well, there's the Casey Jr. Train over there," MK pointed out, "It's much gentler. Come on, guys."

"Ooh, a train!" Mars smiled excitedly.

They joined the line, and waited patiently for their turn to come. Venus clung onto Finn's arm, and leaned on his bicep. "You still dizzy?" She looked up at him.

"Not really anymore," He replied with a head shake, "You had fun on the teacups?"

"Uh huh!"

"Well, that's all that matters to me." He leaned down and kissed her temple. "I just want you to be happy, sweetheart."

"I am happy, with you," She snuggled on his chest.

"Gross!" A kid said, and pulled on Venus' long hair harshly.

"Ow!" She yelped.

"Hey, you don't yank on people's hair," Finn scolded the little boy.

"Can't you two keep your PDAs in private?" The boy's mother complained.

"That's no excuse for hurting my girlfriend!" He snapped.

"Okay Finn, Venus, you guys go ahead of us," MK took over, having heard the whole squabble, and shot a glare at the nasty woman, and her bratty son.

"How rude," Nod muttered.

"You okay?" Finn asked Venus.

"Uh huh," She replied, rubbing her scalp where it was still a bit sore.

"Here," He lowered her hand, and planted a comforting kiss on her head. "That better, Ven?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "Thanks. This ride is gonna be fun!"

"What kind of car should we go in?" Nod wondered aloud.

"How about one of the roofless ones?" MK suggested. "That way, we'll be in the fresh air."

Soon, the group boarded the train when they were given access. Finn and Venus sat to the right, and Mars and Bomba to their left, with MK and Nod in front of them. "Cozy," Mars remarked, holding onto the side of the car.

Venus giggled at the ride's audio, before the train started moving along the track. "Woo-hoo!" She mimicked the audio, amusing Finn. Along the way, she seemed to really be enjoying the song playing, whistling along to it as she watched the scenery roll by. After a couple minutes, she laid on his shoulder in relaxation.

"This is pretty cool," Mars commented after they were up on a hill.

"Yeah," Nod agreed, "Interesting dialogue."

"This is fun!" Venus exclaimed.

"Catchy song," Mars smirked.

Soon, the announcement for the end of the ride was made, and Venus giggled at the last word. "Sh-top," She mimicked the audio, and snickered with the group.

After exiting, they were debating on what to do next. Finn was amused when Venus was singing the Casey Jr. tune under her breath, with a little skip in her step. "Hey, there's a fun car ride nearby," MK piped up, "It's called Autopia. What do you say, guys?"

"Sounds good to me," Mars nodded.

MK started leading them all to the said ride with the map after it was agreed on. She turned in surprise when Nod's stomach suddenly started grumbling. "You getting hungry?" She snickered.

"Yeah, a little," He admitted sheepishly.

"Well, why don't we all get some lunch before Autopia?" She suggested.

"Okay!" Venus agreed enthusiastically.

"Sounds good; I'm getting hungry too," Mars nodded.

* * *

 **(A/N: Cliffhanger there. XD You know the disclaimer.)**

 **(Disneyland-related Question: If you had the opportunity to go to Disney for Halloween, or Christmas, just one of them, which would you choose?)**


	9. Galactic Grill and Autopia

**(A/N: I'm probably jinxing myself, but this story's coming fast! Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **An Epic Disney Day**

Ch. 8

* * *

"Where's a good eating place?" Nod looked around the area.

Bomba then spotted a nearby food joint on the map. "How about that place? It's just over there." He pointed in front of them.

"The Galactic Grill?" MK confirmed, and nodded. "Sounds good to me. Okay, I see it there." She and her dad led their friends to the future-themed food joint nearby. "This place should fill us up."

"I'm getting hungry just thinking about it," Venus giggled.

"Me too," Finn agreed.

Mars marveled at the décor as they walked in the building, and joined the line. "Interesting theme."

"Isn't it?" Bomba turned to her. "It's supposed to be like the future."

"Cool!"

"What do you guys want?" MK asked around. "The menu's up there."

"Hmm..." Finn thought about it, "I'll try the First Order."

"I want to try the cheese 3 Po burger!" Venus decided. "It sounds yummy!" **(A/N: She pronounces it as "Po", instead of"P-O")**

"I think I'll have the Jawa Turkey Sandwich," Mars chose.

"I'll have the Jed-ee Order chicken sandwich," Nod decided, mispronouncing the first word. "What're you getting?"

"Hmm..." MK looked over the menu, "I'll have the chicken nuggets, even though it's on the kid's menu. What about you, Dad?"

"Um... I think the veggie sandwich sounds good," Bomba decided.

"'Kay. And I think we all can split that chocolate parfait after."

After ordering, and washing up, the gang sat at a table to wait for their food to come. "This place is so cool!" Venus exclaimed with ecstasy.

"It ought to be nice eating outside," Mars commented, and looked up at the roof above their heads, "Kind of."

"I'm getting more hungry," Nod said when his stomach growled again.

"Our food will be here soon," MK assured him, and kissed his cheek, "Just be patient."

"And don't be a baby," Mars teased him with a snicker.

"I resent that," He teased her back.

Venus giggled at their playful banter, and kicked her legs absentmindedly. She never imagined the human world being this much fun! And being with the love of her life was the cherry on top. She sipped her Coke from her Souvenir Sipper, as she watched people eating, walking; just minding their own business. "You having fun so far, Ven?" Finn asked her, snapping her out of her thousand-mile stare.

"Yeah!" She replied. "This place is awesome! What about you?"

"I am too," He answered, "The rides we've gone on so far have been great."

"Even the teacups?" She giggled.

"Yes," He chuckled, before his stomach growled.

"Your stomach sounds hungry," She remarked.

"That's 'cause it is," He smirked, "We all are."

"Me too," She sipped her Coke again.

After another minute or two, a waiter came with their food. "Okay, who had the First Order Burger?"

"I did," Finn helped set the tray down, "Thanks."

"I had the cheese 3 po burger," Venus piped up, and set it down with the fries she ordered on the side, "Thank you!" The waiter politely chose not to correct her on the pronunciation.

"And I had the nuggets with fries," MK helped with the tray, "Thanks."

Once everyone had their food in front of them, he left them be to serve other customers. Finn removed the wrapper from his burger, and was surprised at what he saw. "Uh, is it supposed to be like that?" The buns were a very dark brown, almost black, instead of the usual color.

"Yeah, it is," Bomba replied after glancing at the menu.

"Oh, okay. I thought it was burnt or something." Finn then took a bite out of it, Venus watching him in anticipation.

"How is it?" She asked him.

He nodded in satisfaction, then swallowed to answer. "It's pretty good. What about yours?"

"Here, let me try it." Venus unwrapped her cheeseburger, and smiled at the scent. "Mm, smells good!" She then took a big bite, and moaned in delight. "Oh, so yummy!" She took another bite. "I love gooey cheese!" She slurped it off her fingers, then kept eating.

Meanwhile, Mars took her sandwich out of the plastic wrapping, and tried a mouthful. "How is it?" MK asked her while eating one of her nuggets.

"It's great!" She replied. "Who knew turkey was so good?"

"So is chicken!" Nod piped up after trying his sandwich.

"Did you guys know that chicken and turkey are actually two kinds of birds?" MK asked them.

The two almost choked on their bites in shock, but shrugged. "It's delicious!" Mars giggled.

"Yep," Nod agreed.

"Though I never knew that bread was blue," She remarked, and giggled at her rhyme.

"That's food coloring," Bomba told her after a bite of his sandwich.

"Ah," She nodded, and kept eating.

"I can't wait to tell Ronin about this place!" Venus exclaimed as she ate her fries and drank her Coke.

Soon, everyone had finished their meals; it was time for dessert. "Okay, so this chocolate stuff is a real delicacy here," MK lectured her friends, "Almost everyone in this world loves it. You guys get the first crack."

Mars, more fascinated by human food, scooped a spoonful out of the cup, and stuck it in her mouth. "Well?" Bomba watched her in anticipation.

"Oh my God!" She quickly scooped up more, and shoved it in her mouth. "That's amazing!"

"Lemme try it!" Venus grabbed a spoon, and tried some of the parfait. "Ohhh! That is so good!"

"Wow!" Nod was swept away after having a bite. "This is great!"

"It is, isn't it?" MK agreed, as her dad sneaked a bite.

"What's that there?" Mars pointed to the mold of Darth Vader's head on the top of the parfait.

"Oh, that's like this," The green-eyed redhead held up a spoonful of chocolate, "Only solid."

Mars was silent for a second, glancing back and forth, then snatched the mold off the dessert before anyone else can grab it. "Dibs!" She practically shoved it in her mouth, to Bomba's amusement.

"I get the little stick!" Venus grabbed the tiny, red chocolate lightsaber, and popped it in her mouth.

"This is so good," Finn remarked.

Venus turned to him, and couldn't help but snicker. "Uh, you got a little something there," She gestured to her chin.

Finn grabbed one of the napkins, and brushed some chocolate crumbs out of his beard. "Pretty messy." He took another bite.

"Finn, you're a messy eater," MK giggled, "You look like you're wearing brown, chunky lipstick."

"It's true!" Venus laughed.

"Oh yeah?" He grabbed his girlfriend's shoulders, and planted a chocolate-y kiss on her cheek, leaving crumbs.

"Hey!" She kept laughing, wiping her cheek with a napkin. "I am SO telling Ronin about this! He'll laugh his head off!" Nod refrained from telling her otherwise, as he wiped his lips and chin clean.

After the parfait was gone, and the meals were paid for, the gang left the joint feeling satisfied. "That was so yummy!" Venus exclaimed. "I loved that cheeseburger, and the chocolate!"

"Yeah, that place has pretty good food," MK agreed, and took out the map, "Okay, let's get to Autopia. Our meals should be digested by the time we're riding." She led them to the line for the nearby ride, and put the map in her pocket. "Hey, why don't we make this interesting?"

"How?" Mars queried.

"We go with different partners," MK clarified, "Like... Mars, you go with Finn."

"'Kay," He nodded, and she agreed.

"And I'll ride with Dad," MK concluded.

"Guess I'm stuck with Nod," Venus playfully pouted.

"Hey!" He cried in offense.

"Kidding! I'm kidding!" She laughed, and hugged his arm. "I'd love to go with you. It'll be fun!"

"Uh huh," He smirked at his youngest sister, "What color car do you want?"

"Green," She replied.

"You want to go in a red one, Finn?" Mars asked.

"Sure," He shrugged.

"Which should we go in?" MK asked her dad.

"Umm," Bomba looked at the selections, "Blue?"

"Sounds good to me."

Soon, they were at the front of the line, and boarded cars. The girls were in the driver's seat, while the guys were passengers. Nod was alarmed when Venus was driving along the track at an alarming rate. "Venus, slow down!" He yelled. They were on the verge of crashing into the car in front of them when she finally obeyed his order. "Phew," He slumped in his seat.

"Sorry," She giggled sheepishly.

"This is pretty cool," Mars remarked as she drove more smoothly than her twin.

"Yep," Finn agreed, and was surprised to see his girlfriend, and a nervous Nod, speed by.

"Just as I predicted: She's trying to give Nod a heart attack."

Finn couldn't help but chuckle. "They'll be fine. Venus can be slow and steady... sometimes."

"Yeah."

"But despite her occasional craziness, I wouldn't trade her for anything, or anyone. Mars, I want to marry her someday."

"That's great! You have my blessing."

"Thanks, Mars."

"Anytime. Just take good care of my baby sister."

"You have my word."

"Tha- oop!" She bumped the car in front of them. "Should pay attention," She giggled sheepishly, and waited before going again.

"Do you think our friends like it here so far?" MK asked Bomba as she drove.

"I think they do," He answered, "Especially Venus."

"Yeah. According to Mars, Nod, and Finn, she's like a child in an adult's body. But she's a great person, though."

"Yes she is."

"Ronin and Tara ought to have raised her, Mars, and Nod right when they were kids."

"Speaking of Nod, how's your relationship going?"

"Great," She replied, "I've never had a boyfriend as wonderful as him. The others were jerks, but not him."

"That's good."

"Yeah. What about you and Mars?"

"We're doing great too. I never thought I'd start dating again, but a while after we met Mars, whenever I'm with her, it just feels right."

MK nodded in understanding. "I feel the same way about Nod." Speaking of which, she and her dad saw him and Venus speed by, Nod looking petrified. "Oh Venus," She chuckled.

"I bet he's having a good time," Bomba snickered.

After the ride was over, the gang regrouped, Nod looking just a little shaken up. "How was it for you guys?" Mars asked them.

"It was fun!" Venus exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe for you," Nod smirked at her.

"Was she going too fast?" Finn chuckled.

"Yes."

"Sorry Nod," She smiled sheepishly, "I was excited!"

"It, it's fine, sis."

"What should we do next?" Mars asked around, and MK took out the map.

* * *

 **(A/N: You know the disclaimer. Things will get interesting soon!)**

 **(A/N: To answer my own question from the previous chapter; I would choose Halloween. Don't get me wrong, Disneyland Christmas looks awesome, but Halloween would be a bit less crowded, I think. Plus I'm a Disney fanatic, I love Halloween, and I dress darkly, so having all those factors together is just irresistible.)**


	10. Haunted Mansion, and It's a Small World

**(A/N: This chapter features two of my favorite rides! Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **An Epic Disney Day**

Ch. 9

* * *

Later on, after riding the Jungle Cruise, and Pirates of the Caribbean, the group were in line for the Haunted Mansion, some needing a little persuasion first... but Nod finally agreed on it, as did Venus. "You'll be okay, Ven," Finn assured her, "If you feel scared, just hang onto me."

"Same with you, Nod," MK turned to her boyfriend, "I can see you're nervous."

"Me? Nervous?" He scoffed. "I'm not nervous."

"Boo!" Finn tapped his back with the fingertips on his right hand.

"AAH!" Nod jumped harshly, narrowly avoiding landing a punch on Finn's face, and glared mischievously at the cracking up redhead. "Jerk," He shoved him, accidentally making bump into Venus, who laughed with him. "So funny; I forgot how to laugh."

"I didn't!" The green-haired girl giggled, as other park guests stared.

"Guys, don't make a scene," MK tried to make peace, although couldn't help but laugh, "Nod, it was just a joke. Finn, don't scare everyone."

"Fine," He playfully pouted.

Before long, the gang were gathered in a circular room with other guests, listening to the audio. "Interesting," Mars remarked quietly.

Finn rolled his eyes with a smirk at "Ghost Host", as Venus clung to his arm. "You're alright, sweetheart," He comforted her, then saw the entirety of the portraits on the stretching walls. "Oh! 'Kay then. That's weird." The twins gasped lightly in shock at the dangling skeleton high above their heads, and the whole group flinched at the shrill scream, and the sound of glass breaking.

They then filed into the hallway, where there was a fake storm going on, with more portraits lighting up in spooky ways with every lightning strike. "Darn, I forgot about that," MK muttered to herself, suddenly remembering Venus' fear of storms.

Luckily, Finn was ahead of her. "It's not real, sweetheart, it's fake," He comforted his nervous girlfriend, and widened his eyes at the pictures. "Whoa, weird. Kind of creepy."

"Ooh, is big bad Finn scared?" Nod taunted him.

"No, I'm not scared." He was proven wrong when he thought a bug crawled down the back of his neck, resulting in a yelp and clapping his hand over his mouth in embarrassment. Turns out, a laughing Nod had just tickled his neck to frighten him. "Oh, very funny."

"Revenge, pal," The brunette snickered.

"He got you good," Venus giggled quietly to her boyfriend, as they walked along the hall.

"Are those busts watching us?" Mars whispered to Bomba over the audio, and chatter of guests.

"Yep," He nodded.

"That's creepy."

He helped her step on the moving sidewalk, then she practically stumbled into one of the Doom Buggies, with him following. "What do you think so far?" He asked her quietly.

"It's pretty cool," She whispered back, "And eerie."

Finn helped Venus in the next buggy, then carefully jumped in with her. "You still nervous?"

"Nah, I'm fine," She assured him as the buggy moved up the track, "This ride is pretty neat so far." Her eyes widened at the ghoul hand shadow over the ticking grandfather clock.

"Whoa," Mars breathed in awe at the floating objects in the room with Madam Leota's crystal ball.

"Careful there," MK giggled at Nod stumbling off the moving sidewalk.

"How come they have that thing?" He asked her.

"I dunno," She shrugged, "More fun, I guess."

"So this is basically its namesake, a haunted house?"

"Yeah. What do you think so far?"

"It's still kind of creepy, but the effects are cool." His eyebrows raised at the coffin and the sound of a man trying to escape. "That's disturbing."

In their buggy, Finn and Venus saw the ballroom below the track from a banister. "Hey, it's a party!" Venus commented in a hushed tone. "And they're dancing!" Feeling the romantic vibe, she laid on Finn's shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, his head rested against hers.

"Whoa," Mars' eyes widened at the ghosts coming out of the pictures on the wall during the party, "That's amazing."

"Yeah," Bomba agreed, "It looks so real, doesn't it?"

"Yep. This place is better than I expected. And believe me, my expectations were high."

"Wow," Her eyes widened at the ghost bride. He smirked when she then started quietly singing along to the catchy tune that started playing.

"Pretty cool song," Nod commented quietly. Venus giggled at the singing busts.

Soon, the three buggies with our favorite couples encountered the mirrors with the hitchhiking ghosts, and for them, it was a hoot. "Oh my!" Mars tried not to laugh loudly. "The ghost ate me!"

"That's funny!" Venus snickered, as Finn chuckled.

"Don't eat my girlfriend!" Nod played along with the illusion, as MK smirked.

They exited the ride after arriving at the moving sidewalk, and rode the escalator up to the exit. "That was cool!" Venus exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Mars agreed. "What's next?"

"Hmm, what's that one there?" Nod pointed to "It's a Small World" on the map.

"Oh, that's a classic. Come on, let's go." MK and Bomba started leading the group to the ride of their choice.

"This place is huge," Finn remarked.

"Yep," MK smirked, "There's a lot of walking required here."

"Hey, look! It's the Teacups!" Venus pointed out the spinning attraction when they passed by it.

"Yeah," Finn snickered, remembering how dizzy he felt after riding it with his girl just earlier that day.

After a few minutes, they joined the line for the iconic ride. "Neat design," Mars commented.

"Did you know that the gold they used on this structure is real?" Bomba asked her.

Her ruby eyes widened. "Wow! That's amazing!"

"Cool!" Venus chimed in with fascination.

"I can already tell that this song will be stuck in my head later," Finn chuckled.

"More than later," MK snickered.

"Ronin would be so annoyed by it," Nod smirked, then had an idea, "Maybe I'll start singing it around him after we're home."

"Me too," Venus giggled. Finn shook his head with a smile at his girlfriend and future brother-in-law. He loved the bond they had shared since she and Mars first came to Moonhaven. All 3 of them.

Soon, they were gathered in one of the boats with a few other passengers, and started moving along the track. "This is exciting," Mars looked in the clear water.

"Ooh, pretty!" Venus' green eyes lit up when they entered the tunnel, before she started singing along to the infectious tune.

"Yeah, this song's definitely in my head now," Nod laughed as they were in the Norway section, "How do they make the dolls move?"

"They're hidden mechanics," MK explained, "They make the dolls spin, lean forward or back, all that."

"Ohh. That's pretty cool."

"This ride is cute!" Venus giggled. "I love it!"

"I'll be humming this song for a week," Finn commented.

"Pretty flowers!" Venus exclaimed in the Denmark area.

"There's the moon," Mars pointed out.

"Ooh, those dolls are flying!" Venus looked up in awe.

The Leafmen (and two women) were fascinated by every area in the attraction. They almost felt at home in the jungle, where there were African animals.

Soon, the ride came to an end, and they stepped out of the boat once it stopped at the station. "That was pretty nice," Nod commented as they walked in the toy shop.

"It's a small world after all," Venus sang quietly as she browsed the merchandise, "It's a small world after all. It's a small, small world."

"There is just one moon, and one golden sun," Mars sang with her, "And a smile means friendship to everyone."

After a couple minutes, they were done shopping. "Look at this I found!" Venus came up to MK and Bomba in excitement, holding a Stitch Pillow Pet in her arms. "Can I get this?"

"Sure," He nodded.

"Yay! Thank you!" She giggled happily.

After they were out of the shop, MK took out the map. "Okay, what'll we do next?"

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, there's the new chapter! You know the disclaimer. Also, shopDisney opened their Halloween shop today! [Or yesterday!] :D)**


	11. Where are They?

**(A/N: I had a sneak peek of this chapter in the previous one, but since I got no response for almost a month, I got tired of waiting. So... here you go! Enjoy! I hope...)**

* * *

 **An Epic Disney Day**

Ch. 10

* * *

The group made their way through the park, trying to decide what to do next. "Why don't we take the monorail back to the entrance, and head to California Adventure?" MK suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Bomba agreed, "My legs are getting tired."

"Mine too," Mars nodded.

"I'm fine," Finn couldn't help but smirk.

"Well how nice for you," His future sister-in-law playfully retorted.

"It looks fun!" Venus beamed.

"There's a station nearby; let's go, guys." The green-eyed redhead started leading the group to the nearest monorail station.

"Hey, there's no line!" Nod pointed out. "That's convenient."

"Yeah," MK agreed, "This won't take long." They started running to the queue for the first place in line, not noticing that the twins were trailing behind.

Before they could try to get them to slow down, a huge crowd suddenly, and unintentionally shoved them away from the station until they didn't know where they were. "Uh oh," Venus whimpered.

"We'll be fine," Mars tried to be brave for her, "We just need to stick together. They ought to know we're missing before they get on that monorail thing." ' _I hope,_ ' She thought.

At the station, MK and the guys boarded the monorail, not realizing that they had two girls missing, and were about to get very far away from them. "Now, all we do is wait," She said after they were seated.

"Yep," Finn nodded as the monorail started moving, "What should we do first?"

"What all is there?" Nod looked at the map.

"Venus, what do you want to do first?" Finn asked his girlfriend, and was confused when he didn't get an answer. "Ven? Sweetheart?" He looked around, and to his horror, she wasn't there! "Venus! Oh man, she's gone!"

"So is Mars!" Bomba added with equal terror.

"Hey, driver! Stop this thing!" Nod yelled.

"Nod, no!" MK protested. "We can't jump down from this height! It's too dangerous! We'll just have to wait until we're at the next station, and then we'll report them missing and look for them ourselves."

Finn was leaning forward in his seat, face in hands, as he mentally kicked himself, over and over. How could he not make sure Venus and Mars would board this thing with the rest of them? He was the worst boyfriend ever. Next to him, Bomba was in the same state, his hand on his forehead. Why wasn't he paying attention? Now his girlfriend and her sister were by themselves at who knows where. He just hoped they were okay, and that they'll stick together. If they should separate, then it'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack. Or in this case, two.

If only they knew that the monorail was unintentionally taking them further away from their two friends.

Elsewhere, the twins wandered aimlessly without a map for guidance, ending up at the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. "Where's the nearest station?" Mars wondered aloud, trying to get some help. "Um, excuse me? Where's the nearest monorail station?" She tried to ask a family, but they spoke in a language she didn't understand, and left. "They don't speak English; okay."

"Can you help us?" Venus tried to ask a woman. "We can't find a monorail station."

"Use a map, kid," She coldly dismissed them.

"But we...!" She tried to explain that they didn't have one, but her efforts were in vain when the woman walked away. "Ohh."

"I guess we have to find our way to our friends by ourselves," Mars concluded, "We just need to stick together."

"Right." They headed down the path to the river, unknowingly away from their friends.

After exiting the monorail near Autopia, MK and the guys decided on an area to stop at and discuss what to do. "Okay, Finn and I will search for the girls," Bomba took over after they arrived at the statue near the middle of the park, "MK, Nod, you two stay here. We can't have anyone else getting lost."

"Okay," MK agreed.

"Right," Nod added, "Find my little sisters, and keep them safe."

"We will," Finn promised. After getting a couple more maps, he took charge. "Okay, I'll go over there," He pointed to the Tomorrowland area on the map, "And you go there, and the areas close by," He pointed to Frontierland, "Then we'll meet up again, and discuss where else to go if we don't find them."

"Sounds good," Bomba nodded, "Let's go." They then split up to look for their respective girlfriends, as MK and Nod stayed put at the statue.

"I hope they find them," MK expressed concern for the twins, "They could be anywhere, and this park is huge."

"I'm sure they will," Nod assured her, "The twins couldn't have gone too far."

Elsewhere, Venus and Mars were now in Critter Country, trying to find their friends. "Wish we had a map," Venus remarked nervously, "This park is huge; our friends could be anywhere."

"We're fine, Ven," Mars comforted her, "We just can't get separated, otherwise it'll be much harder for them to find us."

"Right," She nodded. They started running, eager to find MK and the guys. Unfortunately for them, things were only going to get worse from there. Venus crashed into a pole, without Mars noticing; she wasn't hurt, but in a daze as she sat on the ground. "Uh oh," She whimpered when she didn't see her twin sister anywhere, "Mars? Mars!" She looked around in the crowd, hoping for a familiar face, but had no luck. She hugged herself, feeling scared in the huge park, all by herself, surrounded by strangers.

Mars had made it outside of New Orleans Square, and in Adventureland, when she stopped for a breather. "Okay Venus, let's sit for a bit." It was then when she noticed that something was wrong. Where was she? "Venus? Ah, no! Venus!" She couldn't believe it! Now her little twin sister was out there somewhere, all alone? That was just great! "Venus!" She ran back to where she was previously, but her search efforts were in vain. She didn't realize that Venus was in an entirely different area, having ran right past her without noticing. The shorter girl was in Frontierland, while Mars was in New Orleans Square. "Sis! Where are you?!"

In Frontierland, Venus was still searching for her sister, and/or any of their friends. She wished she had a map on her; at least then, she'd know where she was! Everything looked the same! "Mars! Finn!" She called out. "Guys! Where are you?! MK? Bomba, Nod? Finn?" She walked in one of the stores to look for them, only for her sister to run right past the entrance without noticing she was in there. "Finn? Mars?" She meekly called out, her hope diminishing.

"Venus!" Mars yelled as she ran. "Bomba! MK! Nod! Finn!" She knew people were staring, but she didn't care. Finding her friends and sister was more important.

"Mars!" Bomba yelled for his girlfriend and her sister, as he ran in Frontierland. "Mars! Venus!" He stopped for a quick breather, then kept going. "Mars! Where are you?! Mars! Venus!" When he had to stop again, he saw a man staring at him like he had two heads. "Ne-need something?" He glared in annoyance through his panting. "My girlfriend, and her-her sister are missing." He then started running again without the man answering. "Mars!"

"Venus!" Finn yelled as he ran through Tomorrowland. "Venus! Mars! Oof!" He suddenly crashed into another person; he regained his senses, and saw the woman on the concrete. "Oh, I- s-sorry," He helped her up on her feet, "I lost my girlfriend, and her sister, and I'm trying to find them. Have you seen two girls with pale skin, and long black hair? One has green hair and eyes, and the other has red hair and eyes. They're about this tall." He held his hand parallel to the ground, up to his chest.

"It's fine. But I'm afraid I haven't; I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Thanks anyway." He then kept running, now being more careful. "Venus! Venus! Where are you?!"

"Bomba! Venus!" Mars kept running, ignoring the burning of fatigue in her legs. "Bomba!" She then settled with sprinting without yelling, hoping that her eyes would not play tricks on her. She quickly scanned the park patrons she passed by, but unfortunately, none of them looked familiar. Nonetheless, she kept going; she was not giving up. Although she wasn't watching where she was going.

"Mars!" Bomba scanned the crowd around him for his girlfriend as he ran, dodging people left and right. "Mars!" Venus!" As he sprinted, he wasn't exactly paying attention to what, or _who_ , was coming up. "Oomph!" He yelped in surprise when his shoulder collided with another person, and he fell face-up on the ground.

"Ow!" Mars fell to the ground on her back as well, rubbing her sore arm that suffered a collision with another runner. Bomba looked up, rubbing the back of his head, and was shocked at who he had bumped into: His girlfriend! "Mars! Oh, thank God!" He took her in his arms, as she rested her head on his chest. People were staring at the couple knelt down on the concrete, but they paid no mind. They were just happy and relieved that they were reunited.

"I, this-this big crowd pushed me and Venus away," Mars explained what happened, "And then I, I lost Venus!"

"It's okay," Bomba comforted her, "Finn's out looking for her right now. He'll find her; I know it." They stood on their feet. "Come on." He led her back to where MK and Nod were waiting, now being extra careful to not let her get lost again. As they walked, Mars scanned the crowds they passed, hoping that she would find her twin sister, but to no avail, as he did the same. Of course, he was also making sure she wasn't going to be separated again.

After several minutes, they arrived at the statue where the two teenagers were waiting. "Mars!" MK stood up with Nod. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She replied, "But I lost Venus while trying to find you guys."

"Now Venus is out there, by herself?!" Nod exclaimed fearfully.

"Nod, Finn's out there looking for her," MK assured her boyfriend, "She'll be alright with him."

They all sat back down on the bench, waiting for Finn to come back with Venus. "I hope she's okay," Mars whispered.

"Finn!" Venus shouted as she ran. "Mars! Finn!" Other park patrons were watching, and dodging her to avoid any collision, with her not noticing. To her chagrin and fear, none of the faces she encountered looked familiar in any way. "Finn! Whoa!" She yelled when she suddenly tripped and fell to the ground.

"Sorry there, kiddo," The teenage boy taunted her.

"I, I'm looking for my twin sister," She stammered, "A-and my boyfriend."

"You sure you're not looking for your mommy, little girl?" He laughed again, then left with his equally obnoxious friends.

Venus pouted as she stood on her feet, brushing off her clothes. "Jerks," She mumbled, and kept looking for her friends, sister, and loved one.

After several minutes of running, she couldn't go any further, her legs burning with exhaustion. "Okay," She panted, "I'll just... I'll just sit for a bit," She plopped down on a bench in Tomorrowland, "Hehe, sit bit; they rhyme." She ended up lying down on the bench, as she was the only one sitting on it; she curled up, and drifted off into a deep sleep, paying no mind to baffled onlookers.

"Venus!" Finn called out for his girlfriend. "Venus! Where are you?! Venus!" He was quite alarmed when he accidentally bumped into a small child, knocking him to the ground. "Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry about that! I didn't..."

"Are you crazy?" The father exclaimed as his son cried. "Why don't you watch where you're going, buddy?"

"I didn't mean to bump into your son! I swear! I, I just lost my girl..." He stopped when the father and son walked away before he could finish, "Friend." He huffed in exasperation, and kept looking for Venus, now being more careful. "Venus? Venus!" He was losing hope when he caught no sight of his love in the crowds. "Venus!"

He stopped in front of some benches to look some more. "Venus!" He turned around, and his heart jumped when he saw the girl he seeked on a bench, in a peaceful slumber. "Venus?" He knelt down, and saw no signs of harm. "Thank goodness," He whispered to himself, gingerly picking her up from her wooden makeshift bed, and heading to where the rest were, ignoring the staring patrons.

As he walked, the girl in his arms started to stir, getting his attention. "Mmm," Venus moaned sleepily, before he saw her beautiful green eyes open. She gasped lightly when she realized who was carrying her. "Wha-? Finn!" She lunged up and hugged him tightly, her arms around his neck, as he sat on the concrete.

"I was so worried about you," Finn held her tighter, his hand on the back of her head, "Are you okay?"

"I am now," She kissed his cheek, and snuggled in his embrace, "But where's Mars?"

"I don't know, but MK and Nod are by that statue. We'll meet them there, and if Mars isn't there with them, then Bomba will look for her." He swept her bangs from her face, his palm brushing her cheek, and stood up with her. "For now, let's get back over there."

"'Kay," She reluctantly agreed, and walked with him, her hand held tightly in his, "You think she'll be okay, if she's still lost?"

"She'll be alright," He assured her, pressing a comforting kiss to her head, "She can take care of herself, and Bomba ought to find her soon."

"I'm still worried, though."

"I am too, sweetheart," He rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

They soon arrived at the statue, where they were greeted by their relieved friends. Venus was especially happy to see Mars with them. "Venus!" They stood up, Mars greeting her. "Thank goodness Finn found you!" They shared an embrace. "What happened?"

"I hit a pole, and then I couldn't find you," The younger twin explained.

"Well now, I'm going to be much more attentive," Mars promised.

"Same here."

"Okay guys," MK stood up, "Now that we're all together again, what should we do next?"

* * *

 **(A/N: Unless I get any more ideas, that's the only part that's really exciting. You know the disclaimer.)**


End file.
